One Day
by TwinklingTealLight
Summary: The boys take over New Townsville after defeating the girls. The girls are forced to go into hiding in order to protect their loved ones. But they want revenge. They want the boys to no longer be the rulers to bring New Townsville back to the way it was. What if the boys manage to get Melody into their evil group? What will they do then? Sorry if the summary sucks . . .
1. Chapter 1

3/9/13

**Butch: Is this a new story?**

**Katsumi: Yes, yes it is.**

**Kaoru: Sweet! What's it about?**

**Katsumi: First of all, I'd like to say that Satomi isn't going to be in this story since she doesn't know I'm writing this one. And second of all, this has nothing to do with my other story except the characters' personalities and their past.**

**Miyako: But what is it about?**

**Katsumi: Well, my cousin gave me this idea to write a story about the RRBZ taking over New Townsville.**

**Brick: Why can't we take over the world?**

**Blake: Because that would be too much for us to handle.**

**Kaoru: Age: 16 Height: 5' 7'' Hair: Raven black. Up to her shoulders in layers**

**Momoko: Age: 16 Height: 5' 6'' Hair: Orange-red. At her waist**

**Miyako: Age: 16 Height: 5' 6'' Hair: Golden blonde. When in pigtails, below her chest.**

**Katsumi: Age: 16 Height: 5' 7'' Hair: Brown. At mid-back in layers**

**The boys are the same age as the girls and they're 3 inches taller than the girls. They don't have secret identities. Sportchic1500 doesn't own anything except the plot, Katsumi/Melody and Blake.**

* * *

**(Kaoru POV)**

_Flashback:_

"_Buttercup come on! We're the only two left. It's up to us now." Melody shouts as she battles against Boomer and Blake. Bubbles and Blossom were taken back to the lab because they were already beaten too much. We were both covered with bruises and had a couple of cuts. "I'm trying! HURRICANE LUTZ!" I shouted as I tried to hit Brick and Butch. But they dodged in time. "Lightning Strike!" Boomer shouts and he throws lightning at Melody, who dodges in time as well._

"_Your girly friends are down. Why haven't you been knocked out yet?" Butch asks me. "BECAUSE I'M STRONGER! SWING SONIC III!" I yelled as I released powerful energy that hit both Butch and Brick. I became tired after that. I've never used that move before. I lost the energy to fly and fell down to the ground gently to rest. Those two were down, so I thought Melody could handle the other two._

"_Come on Melody, join us. We can see what's swirling inside you. You're like us. Let out your true form and become a part of our team." Blake said to Melody. She tried to keep her temper down, and was successful. She doesn't want to show the world her other form. _

"_SHUT UP! NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN! HIGH NOTE HIT!" Melody yelled as she let golden energy form in her hands and threw them at Blake as the energy turned into half notes. _(High note hit is from another story)

_The music notes hit Blake and he hit Boomer and they both hit a building. "Nice . . ." I said as I tried to get up. I couldn't get up, so I fell back on the ground. Right when Melody was about to fly over to me fire hit her in the arm, and she yelled in pain. She looked to her behind her and saw Brick, Butch, Boomer, and Blake, smirking at her. I could tell that she was thinking 'I'm screwed'. Within a second she flew to a roof top of a 20 story building and landed on the roof. She was in her fighting stance._

"_You still want to be on the good side huh? Your choice." Brick said and they all flew towards her and attacked. It all went downhill after that. I was able to fly over to them and fight as well when my energy increased, but it wasn't enough. They left us there, thinking we were dead. Maybe we wanted to be . . ._

Well, after that day, The RRBZ took over New Townsville. The girls and I had to move out of our houses in order to keep our families (In Katsumi's case, the Professor, Ken, and Peach) safe and moved to North America. We stayed in a Mansion Katsumi's sister owned in Arizona (Don't you just love random locations?) and years later, we got used to it. We even made some special rooms for training and other stuff. Also, we got new powers.

"Hey Miyako, can you hand me a glass of water?" Katsumi asked her. Miyako nodded and used her water powers to get water from the pitcher to go in a glass cup. "Ready." She said as she used some water to turn into ice cubes with her ice powers as well. Katsumi used her physic (of course she would have that power) ability to levitate the glass to bring it over to the piano where she was practicing. Kat also has blood powers. I have Earth and Metal, and Momoko has Fire and Wind. We also have other special abilities other than the elements. Momoko can use healing powers and use ice breath, Miyako can talk to animals and use sonic scream, I can make force-fields and can use telepathy (She can let all the girls and herself communicate through thoughts), and Katsumi can create illusions and teleport. We can use those powers in powered form as well, but we haven't powered up since we were 14. The RRBZ think we're dead and it needs to stay that way.

"Momoko, how come you quit practicing playing the piano? I could've taught you how to play Gangnam Style!" Katsumi exclaimed as she played the song on the piano.

"It was too hard. Plus, Music is your thing, not mine." Momoko said as she watched the last twilight movie on our flat screen.

"Can you please stop playing that song though; I want to watch this movie! It's starting." Momoko said as the beginning credits started. Katsumi stopped playing the song on the piano and made a compromise by playing 'Bella's Lullaby' instead.

"You know, one day we will get revenge on those boys for taking over New Townsville." Katsumi said as she played piano. "I totally agree with you." I said as I watched her play.

_One day . . . one day . . ._

* * *

**Katsumi: Yeah, I know pretty short but it was an introduction chapter. R&R! Give me ideas about clothing and other stuff if you can!**


	2. Chapter 2

3/9/13

**Katsumi: Ah a new story, it feels like when I started writing on here.**

**Kaoru: Let's get on with the story.**

**Blake: Don't rush her . . .**

**Katsumi: Oh shut it Blake~. I don't mind! I want to get on with the story too.**

**Boomer: She doesn't own D! PPGZ. Only Herself/Melody, and Blake and this story.**

**Brick: Have fun reading . . .**

* * *

(Normal POV)

The girls were all in their separate floors. (They each have their own floor with lots of rooms) The 2nd floor was taken by Momoko, the 3rd floor was taken by Miyako, the 4th floor was taken by Kaoru, and the last floor (5th) was taken by Katsumi.

Let's check the 2nd floor:

Momoko was in her main bedroom, on her laptop, reading the news for New Townsville.

"Let's see here . . . Tokyo high is having a festival for 3 days next week on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday . . . the rowdy-ruff's parents made a new law saying that anyone who is caught littering would have to do community service for a week . . . not a bad motion . ." Momoko said as she scrolled down the webpage. Yes, the boys had parents. **(In this story, the boys' parents were hit by black lights and then their parents created them with the girls' DNA, making the boys the same age as the girls.) **She sighed, "When can we ever go back home . . . I like it here with my friends, but I miss Tokyo." Momoko said to herself.

Now let's go to the 3rd floor:

Miyako was at her balcony, looking at stars in the sky. She was painting a picture of the night sky with the palm trees and neighboring houses in the painting as well. She loved the idea of living with her best friends, and especially loved the part of living in the mansion owned by her favorite fashion designer, but she missed her Grandmother so much. "It's just how it will always be Miyako, you won't be able see Taka-chan, Grandmother, Professor, Ken, and Peach until the boys are gone . . . but I can't just live here for the rest of my life and do nothing . . ." Miyako said to herself. She walked back into her bedroom to get ready to go to sleep.

So sad . . . let's see if the 4th floor is better:

Kaoru was in a hidden room where no one but Katsumi knows where it is. Katsumi made an illusion to hide the door so now the door looks like a painting of a park. The room was sound-proof as well. Kaoru's secret room was where she practiced with weapons, throwing them at targets. Her power of metal helped her form sharp weapons like throwing stars and blades. "We can't just hide here for the rest of our lives!" Kaoru yelled as she threw a shuriken at a target. "We need to do something about those Rowdy-Ruffs!" Kaoru yelled even louder as she threw mini spear. "WE NEED TO GET RID OF THEM FOR GOOD! JUST LIKE THEY DID TO US!" She yelled as loud as she could, throwing a knife at the target, finally breaking it. She sharpened her weapons with her powers, put them back where they belonged and left the room. She needed to let out that anger. Though she did like living at the mansion, not being able to see her family was sad to her. "We need to do something . . . and I know who would help me come up with a plan . . ." Kaoru said and walked to the stair case.

Now finally the 5th floor:

Katsumi was in one of her illusion made rooms. This one wasn't sound-proof though. This room was her Screening room. It had a big screen where she would go online or watch movies or TV. She was currently online on the New Townsville News seeing what's been going on while she and the girls were gone. She always checks up on what's been going on. And some of the new laws the RRB's parents made are quite terrible.

"Hey Kat, are you in here?" Someone called. She knew it was Kaoru. Kaoru is the only person allowed in her floor.

"Yeah. Go to the wall with an eighth note painted on it." Kat said. Kaoru came in through the wall.

"Whoa, I've never been in one of your illusion rooms." Kaoru said as she sat down in the black and white couch next to her.

"Well then, what did you want?" Katsumi asked as she went to the next page in the website.

"I want to make a plan. To get New Townsville back to the way it was." Kaoru said to her.

"If we go back, the Professor will spot us and tell us to leave. Or the Rowdy Ruff Boys will recognize us even in our normal forms. So if we go back, we need to make ourselves another identity." Katsumi said.  
Kaoru nodded and started to look at the screen reading the news as well. Then she spotted something.

"Wait, stop scrolling Kat! I think I found something interesting." Kaoru said. She grabbed the laptop and clicked on the tab that said 'Hiring workers for the Castle'. Yes, a castle; it was built for the ruffs and their family when they became rulers.

"Let's see what it says . . . 'The royal family is searching for new maids and workers for the royal castle. If you'd like to apply fill in the application below' . . . . . . . . . Are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking?" Kaoru asked Katsumi. Katsumi smirked and said:

"Fill it in."

They spent until midnight coming up with fake identities and talking about their plan.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING: Sunday

Katsumi, being the first to wake up along with Miyako was making bacon while Miyako made the world's greatest red velvet pancakes.

"Mornin' girls." Kaoru said as she grabbed the plates to set the table.

"Hey K-chan." Katsumi said using Kaoru's favorite nickname.

"Good morning Kaoru-chan!" Miyako said happily as she finished the last pancake.

"Kat and I have something to tell you and Momoko." Kaoru said as she poured orange juice into Miyako's and Momoko's cups. Katsumi and Kaoru prefer milk.

"Tell Miyako and me what?" Momoko said walking down the stairs.

"Great everybody is here now. Let's explain what we have to say while we eat." Katsumi said as she and Miyako put food on everyone's plate.

"Ok, we're eating now. What did you want to tell us?" Miyako asked politely.

"We applied all of us to work at the RRBZ's castle." Kaoru said. Momoko spit her orange juice all over the floor.

"WHY?!" Momoko asked/yelled. Miyako and Katsumi grabbed paper towels to clean up the mess.

"Well, we all want to throw the ruff's family out of royalty. So we made a plan." Katsumi said as she and Miyako cleaned the floor.

"What does that have to do with working for them?!" Momoko yelled.

"Calm down Momo. We're going to work for them to gain their trust. Then we kick them to next week." Kaoru said. Momoko was starting to get the idea in her head and was nodding, waiting for them to continue. Katsumi and Miyako sat back down in their seats.

"Well, what if they recognize us? What if the plan doesn't work?" Miyako asked.

"We made fake identities. And we will not only gain their trust, but their personal trust." Katsumi said.

"WE GET THE BOYS TO LIKE US?!" Momoko yelled, and then started choking on her pancakes. She swallowed some orange juice and was back to normal.

"Yes Pink, but only if necessary, other than that we just have to become good friends with them. As much as I don't want to, we have no choice." Katsumi said. Momoko nodded. She understood that both Kaoru and Katsumi wouldn't do the plan if there was another way.

"So what are the names of our fake identities?" Miyako asked them.

"Ok, Miyako, your fake name will be Miya (easy). Momoko, your fake name will be Mieko, Katsumi's fake name will be Kimi, and my fake name will be Kyo." Kaoru said. **(I don't know why the names have to be shorter)  
(HA! I JUST REALIZED KYO IS THE NAME FROM FRUITS BASKET!)**

"And since our eye colors are abnormal, we bought some contacts. Momoko will get blue, Miyako will get light brown, Kaoru will get hazel eyes, and I'll get grey eyes." Katsumi said. The contacts they all got matched the color of their hair except Katsumi's. Her brown hair with grey eyes would make her one of those rare girls. She didn't want that, but she had no choice.

"So, are you two in the plan or not?" Kaoru asked. The two girls thought about it for a second, looked at each other, and then looked at Kaoru and Katsumi.

"We're in." They both said. Kaoru smiled. Katsumi kept her emotionless face for a second then smiled as well. **(She only reveals her emotions to her friends and family . . . sometimes)**

"Alright! Let's go to New Townsville!" Kaoru and Katsumi shouted at the same time.

"So do we pack our stuff?" Miyako asked. "No, if we get the job, Kat and I will teleport back here and pack for you guys." Kaoru said. The two girls nodded. Katsumi put her hands out as they were glowing a teal energy, showing the girls it's time to go. The girls grabbed on to her and then they teleported. Bye North America, hello Tokyo!

* * *

The girls arrived at New Townsville behind a building. They put on their colored contacts and walked to the streets. They looked at all the stores and saw volunteers working on setting up the festival. The girls didn't see any elderly people or any children under the age of 10, and Miyako questioned that. "New law . . . little kids and elderly people aren't allowed outside. When you're 10, you can finally go outside, but when you're 60, bye-bye to the world and hello indoors." Katsumi explained. "My Grandmother . . ." Miyako said. They all felt really bad for those people, but Momoko added something to lighten the mood. "Don't feel bad; when the festival comes next week, they get to go outside." Momoko said to make them feel better. It worked.

"Now let's go to the castle!" Miyako said joyfully. The girls walked to the castle, but not without Miyako buying things from street vendors. They all arrived to the stone bridge that led to the castle's main entrance. The girls looked at the castle in awe. For a modern Castle, it sure was huge. Kaoru knocked on the huge door and it opened to reveal a woman the age 18. The woman had brown eyes and very light brown hair.

"Hello, my name is Sara. What are you 4 girls here for?" the woman asked. Katsumi spoke up first.

"Hi, yeah we applied for a job here. My name is Kimi, the girl with blonde hair is Miya, the girl with red-orange hair is Mieko, and the girl with raven hair is Kyo." 'Kimi' said. She handed Sara a copy of the applications and Sara looked at the girls.

"Alright, come on in." She said and the girls entered. She took the girls to a room with a desk and four chairs in front of it and told them to sit down.

"Ok, first, Mieko, your application says you love reading and you're very organized, so you'll be the librarian's assistant." Sara said. The girls started to think that they must be desperate if they hired all the girls without an interview.

"Next, Miya, your application says you like working in gardens and cooking so you'll be the gardener and cook. We'll give you a schedule to tell you when you work as what (gardener or cook)." Sara said. Then Sara faced 'Kyo'.

"So Kyo, you're the weapon user of the four. How do you sharpen your weapons?" Sara asked. _Finally a question!_ Kyo thought.

"I sharpen them so sharp that one touch of the tip can cut you automatically." Kyo answered. The girls nodded in agreement while remembering Miyako making that mistake.

"Ok then, you'll work with the weapons and sports equipment. I'm also aware that you girls have elemental powers, so once in a while you'll work in the garden." Sara said. 'Kyo' smiled knowing that she got a job surrounded by what she loves. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your powers." Sara added. _Well, it's a good_ _thing she doesn't know about our other powers like Kat's illusions. . . '_Mieko' thought.

"Finally, Kimi, you'll work around the castle since it says here that you can work in the areas as the other girls." Sara said as she read 'Kimi's' application. Well, it was true. She was multi-talented and a master of almost everything. It annoyed her when people told her she is.

"Ok! You girls all get to work here! I'm sure you all are aware that you'll have to live here as well, so I'll take you to your rooms first then you can grab your stuff at your home. You'll also need to wear a uniform if you work here. They'll be in your closets when you get back from packing." Sara said as she walked the girls to their rooms. The girls' rooms were right next to each other. They all had the same furniture in there. There was a white bed, a black dresser, a white couch, a black desk with a black chair, a couple black night stands, a flat screen TV that was on the wall, another room that had a bathroom with a both a shower and a floor bathtub (and a sink with those bowls on top of the table. The toilet was in a smaller room in the bathroom), and there was also a walk in closet with a big vanity table (Miyako and Momoko had white ones, the other two girls had black ones) with makeup already out and brand new. Kaoru connected their minds as the girls were all in their own rooms.

_Hey guys are you all amazed by the rooms? –Kaoru_

_Yeah, but it needs more of my color.-Momoko_

_I agree.-all of the girls_

_Well when you and Katsumi go pack our stuff be sure to grab some picture frames too! I like looking at memories!-Miyako_

_Ok. We'll grab some decorations too. Head to my room Kaoru.-Katsumi_

Kaoru disconnected their minds and walked to Katsumi's door, which was right in front of her door in the big hallway. She opened the door and entered, said hi to Kat, and then locked the door. Kaoru grabbed Kat's hand and then teleported back to the mansion. They packed stuff like clothes, hair stuff, bathroom stuff, room stuff, and technology. Then they teleported back to Katsumi's room where they put her bags on her bed. They gave the other two girls their stuff and then they each walked to their own rooms. Miyako put white wallpaper with big baby blue polka-dots on her walls, Momoko put white wallpaper with pink hearts on her walls, Kaoru had white wallpaper with green stars on her walls, and Katsumi not wanting her symbol or color being her wallpaper (Her picture frames, table lamps, and piano keyboard already had that), her wallpaper was white with black horizontal irregular stripes. (Like, a couple of stripes were thin and others were medium and others were thick) They also put their laptops (in their signature colors) on their desks along with a pencil holder in their colors as well. By the time they finished decorating and putting things away, it was time to rest up to get ready for work for the next day.

* * *

**Katsumi: Well, that was a long chapter. Now I have some news for you people. I need to make 5 characters for this story and thought, 'hmm . . . I should let the readers make them!'**

**So I need one that works in the garden that is 17 girl**

**One that works in the kitchen age 16 boy or girl (your choice)**

**One that works as another library assistant age 15 girl**

**One that works in the training room age 16 boy or girl (your choice)**

**And one that works all over the castle age 16 boy**

**The character can have a personality of your choice and they can have a style of clothing of your choice. (Sporty, punk, girly, or normal) You choose their eye color and hair color. They also can have a signature color or not. You name them as well. Oh, I almost forgot, they can have a special power if you choose to give them one.**

**Kaoru: R&R! Make your character and remember, Katsumi may or may not pick your character.**


	3. Chapter 3

3/11/13

**Katsumi: Yeah. New chapter . . . wahoo . . . OH! I changed my Username to TwinklingTealLight. My best friend Satomi and I came up with it. Mostly me though . . . . I'm serious.**

**Blake: Kat, when are we going to be in this story like, without fighting you guys?**

**Katsumi: Soon Blake, soon. Sorry to those who read this fanfic, but I was busy with school and stuff. I'd like to describe the girl's uniform for you people so here we go:**

**The girls' uniform looks like this: they have to wear a sleeveless Chinese blouse (sort of like the ones Yuki on Fruits Basket wore in the first couple of volumes) with cherry blossoms on it. The blouse is in their signature colors and the stitching that goes from the collar to the side of their chest is a darker color of their signature color. **

**If you look it up on Google, look up sleeveless Chinese blouse and then you'll see a blue one in the first row. They also have to wear black bottoms (skirts or pants) and black flats.**

**Kaoru: Let's start this story!**

**Brick: Katsumi doesn't own D! PPGZ. She only owns her character Katsumi/Melody, Blake, and the plot.**

**Butch: Enjoy reading . . . I guess . . .**

* * *

In Miyako's/Miya's room

"Beep beep Beep beep Beep beep" The baby blue alarm clock went off. Miyako opened her baby blue eyes and turned off the alarm clock that was on one of using the black night stands. "Time to get ready!" She exclaimed as she got out of bed.

She brushed her teeth and then she took a shower using floral scented shampoo, conditioner, and violet body wash. After drying herself and her hair, she put on her uniform which was a baby blue sleeveless Chinese blouse with blue cherry blossoms on it, for the bottoms she chose to wear a black mid-thigh pleated skirt, and she put on black flats with a bow on the side of each shoe. She put her hair into low pigtails and curled them, put on her light brown contacts, and then finally put on blueberry flavored lip-gloss and black mascara. Miyako then walked over to her desk to grab her schedule.

"Ok . . . today I'll be working in . . . the kitchen!" 'Miya' exclaimed as she looked at her schedule. She then looked at a paper that said the directions to the kitchen and walked out of her room.

Next to wake up is Katsumi, let's see her morning routine:

Katsumi woke up from her IPhone playing 'We No Speak Americano' by Yolanda Be Cool and DCUP. She got up and turned off the alarm setting on her IPhone and headed for the bathroom. She brushed her teeth then took a shower using rosemary mint shampoo and conditioner and sweet pea body wash as she sang along to the songs playing on her IPhone. After drying herself and her hair, she put on her uniform top which was a teal sleeveless Chinese blouse with dark teal cherry blossoms on it. Sara informed her the day before that since she is an all-around worker (works in all areas) she needed to wear a skirt (for some unknown reason). Since Katsumi didn't own any skirts, Sara bought her some new skirts to use. Katsumi wore a black mini skirt (A little above mid-thigh) with a sheer high low black fabric over it. The front of the sheer fabric was the same length as the skirt itself and the back of the sheer fabric ended right under the knee. She also wore black flats with leg ribbon ties and a small wedge heels (Sara also got her these, they look like ballerina shoes). Katsumi brushed her brown hair, straightened her bangs to cover her right eye and left her hair down, put on her grey contacts, and then put on a little bit of mascara since she usually doesn't wear makeup. She then walked over to her schedule.

"Let's see here . . . Man . . . I have to work everywhere today . . . first stop, the kitchen." 'Kimi' said and then she walked out of the room hoping to catch up to 'Miya' so they can walk together.

After her is Momoko:

Momoko woke up to the sound of a door closing which was probably from Miyako. She got out of bed and walked to her bathroom to brush her teeth. After brushing her teeth, Momoko took a shower using fruit scented shampoo and conditioner and strawberry body wash. After drying herself and her hair, she put on her uniform top which was a pink sleeveless Chinese blouse with hot pink cherry blossoms on it. Then she put on a black pencil skirt that ended above the knees and black open toed flats with wedge heels. She put her orange hair into a high ponytail using a pink ribbon instead of her bow, put on her blue contacts, and then put on strawberry flavored lip-gloss and black mascara.

"Alright, day 1 of our plan! Now I'm off to the library!" 'Mieko' exclaimed as she opened the door to her room, closed it, and walked off. Mieko didn't walk off before banging on the door of Kaoru's room.

"KYO! WAKE UP! TIME TO WORK!" Mieko yelled then walked away to the library.

Let's see if Kaoru woke up:

"AH!" Kaoru yelled as she woke up. "Damn it Momoko, I was having a good dream about Katsumi and I playing soccer." Kaoru mumbled to herself as she walked to the bathroom. Kaoru brushed teeth then took a shower using citrus shampoo and conditioner and cucumber melon body wash. After drying herself and her hair, she put on her uniform top which was a lime green sleeveless Chinese blouse with green cherry blossoms on it. Since Kaoru is going to work at the training room, she was allowed to wear pants, so she wore black jeggings and black flats. She put her hair in a messy low ponytail with a green hair tie, put on her hazel contacts, and put on a little bit of black mascara.

"Man, what's with the Chinese tops? We're Japanese for crying out loud . . ." Kaoru said to herself as she exited her room.

* * *

**(Miya**ko** POV)**

I was quietly walking down the hallway making my way towards the kitchen until Katsumi walked up to me.

"Good morning Kimi!" I exclaimed. "Mornin Miya." Kimi said back. "So where are you going to work first?" I asked her. "The kitchen, so I decided to walk over there with you." Kimi said. I clapped my hands, I love company. Then as we walked Boomer came down the hallway. Kimi told me what to do if we ever came across a rowdy-ruff.

"Good morning Master Boomer." We both said as we walked past him. It feels so weird calling him that, but we have no choice. As we walked away he turned around.

"Wait; come back here for a second." Boomer instructed us. "Dang it . . ." I heard Kimi mumble. We both turned around and walked towards him.

"Yes . . . ?" Kimi said to him. "I've never seen you two before. Do you two even work here?" He asked us. "Yes, we do work here Boomer-san. We are starting today." I said softly and politely. Boomer nodded.

"Ok then, what are your positions and your names?" He asked. I could barely tell that Kimi was getting annoyed of all of the questions, but she kept her emotionless face, so I wasn't sure.

"Well, I work as a gardener and a cook, and my name is Miya." I answered him.

"I work around the castle, but first I'm working in the kitchen, my name is Kimi." Kimi answered him. Boomer nodded and left and we started walking down the hallway again.

"That was close." I said to Kimi. She didn't reply. We made our way into the dining room and entered. A girl the same age as us walked up to us. She had the same uniform as us except hers was in purple and she had a different skirt.

"Hi! You two must be the new workers here!" The girl said happily.

"Yeah, we are." Kimi said.

"Well, my name is Naomi, and you two?" The girl named Naomi asked us.

"My name is Miya and she's Kimi." I answered her. Naomi smiled, grabbed our arms and pulled us into the kitchen. "Yay! I love meeting new people!" She yelled happily as she dragged Kimi and me.

Naomi let us go when we were finally in the kitchen. I rubbed my left arm because it really hurt when she dragged us, and Katsumi had to pop her arm because she felt pain on her shoulder. Naomi noticed our actions and gasped.

"OMG did I hurt you guys! I'm so sorry! I won't do it again I promise!" Naomi said as she did the cross my heart thingy. "It's ok, but I'm an all-around worker, so let's get started. Tell us what to do!" Kimi said with a small smile. "Ok! Hee-hee! I'm the leader now! Ok, I'll make Master Brick's and Takeshi's breakfast and Miya will make Master Boomer's breakfast which is blueberry pancakes with a little bit of vanilla, bacon, and a strawberry smoothie. Kimi will make Master Blake's breakfast which is French toast with no syrup and with a hint of cinnamon, bacon as well, and a-" Naomi told us but Kimi cut her off.

"Banana smoothie got it." Kimi said. That was her favorite breakfast as well. "Ok, the others cooks here will make food for the others so let's get working! And after we finish, we can have breakfast!" Naomi exclaimed. Then we started making breakfast. Kimi looked like she was in a good mood, and I had that mood as well. Kimi walked up to me and whispered: "I think she has us under an influence."

"What do you mean?" I asked her. "She has a special power of her own. To bring out the happiness in people around her or the people she meets and talks to." Kimi explained. She grabbed some eggs and walked back to her mixing bowl.

~One cooking show later~

"Ok, I'm going to serve the plates." I said as I put the food on the cart. "Great! Then Kimi and I will clean up!" Naomi said as if cleaning was the greatest activity in the world. I pushed the cart through the 'out' door and walked up to the table with the cart. I gave the RRBZ their breakfast as well as their parents, who were busy discussing something about making an epic festival. Boomer and Blake must have noticed something different about the taste of their food because they started eating their food as if they were eating cloud nine. Is that even a saying? There were some kids that were ranged from 10 to 13 here as well, eating cereal or pancakes. They were probably the boys' relatives or something.

"Who made these pancakes?" Boomer asked as I was pouring milk in a 10 year olds' cereal. "Oh, I did Master Boomer." I answered him. "And my breakfast?" Blake asked. I shook my head. "My friend Kimi made your breakfast Master Blake." I said to him. He must not like hearing the word 'Master' in front of his name or he must not hear it that much because he shifted uncomfortably. "Well I think you're an excellent cook Miya. I'm glad they hired you to work here." Boomer complimented me. I blushed. I never thought of myself as that great as a cook. "Your friend did a good job as well. Can you bring her out here?" Blake asked me. I shook my head. "She's busy cleaning up in the kitchen. She works around the castle so I don't think she'd like to waste time." I told Blake. "I understand." Blake said to me.

I walked back to the kitchen with a smile on my face. I think this is a really good plan. Boomer and Blake already like me and 'Kimi'. You know, even though Blake hasn't met her yet.

* * *

(Momoko/ **Mieko POV)**

"Oh my gosh! This library is huge!" I exclaimed in a whisper as I entered the library. The library even had those roller ladders that they have because the shelves are too high. It had a Victorian kind of style to it. A lady with glasses and blonde hair out into a bun walked up to me.

"You must be the new library assistant. I am the librarian, but you won't see me that much. At least during the times you work here. Your job is to put books back in their right place and help those who are trying to find a book. Don't worry dear; you won't have to search around the whole library. Use the computer at my desk to search what someone is looking for and it will tell you where it is." She explained to me. I nodded and she walked to the back door for workers only. Her head turned to face me.

"Oh, and you'll be working with Akane." She said and closed the door. _Who's Akane? _

"He-hello. My name is Akane." Someone said softly. I turned around to see a girl with the same uniform as me, the blouse was orange though. She was about 5 ft. 2 in.; kinda short to me and probably really short to Kaoru and Katsumi since they are the tallest out of the four of us. Akane has red hair in shoulder length layers. She has some freckles across the apples of her cheeks and on her nose (which is really cute BTW) and she also has light green eyes. She doesn't look like much of a talker. She has a black lace beanie on as well.

"Hi! I'm Mieko! I guess we'll be working together. How old are you?" I asked her.

". . . . 15." She said as she looked at her flats. "Wow, 15 . . . you're kinda short." I said to her. Akane's eyes widened. "AAAHHHH!" She screamed, surprising me.

"I KNOW I'M SHORT! DO HAVE TO TELL ME THAT?! SOMEONE ALWAYS HAS TO POINT IT OUT, DON'T THEY!? AAAAHHH!" She yelled and ran off at speeds I didn't know was possible for a regular person. Thank goodness no one is in here, people would have been staring. "I CAN'T HELP IT IF I'M SHORT!" I heard her yell.

"Umm, are you ok?" I asked Akane. I looked around the room and I couldn't find her anywhere. I know this is a stupid thing to do, but I tried it anyways.

I walked up to the computer and looked up 'Akane's Hiding Spots'. I know, stupid, but I had no other choice. *sweat drop*

_Ding_

OMG it worked! But one thing I did notice was that there was text on the screen that said, 'You called her short didn't you?'

". . . . . . ." Why didn't the librarian tell me this earlier? I found out that she likes to hide between book shelves in the manga section, music section, or under computer desks where people read FanFiction. I checked the computer area, and sure enough, she was there.

"Hello there." I said to her as she was pretending to be invisible. "Come on, let's start working." I said as I reached my hand out. I guess she calmed down because she took my hand and came out of her hiding spot. "How do you hide in small places?" I asked her. She put her finger to her lips. I guess that means it's a secret. Akane and I started putting books away. Brick walked in the room. I guess he finished breakfast.

"Hello Akane. Hello . . . ." Brick greeted. He wanted me to say my name. "Mieko." I told him. He nodded. Akane waved 'hello' and walked to the back room to get more books to put away. "Are you new?" Brick asked me. "Yes Master Brick, I am." I said as I put two books away. "Why would a pretty girl like you work here?" He flirted. Yeah ok . . . Like I would date a guy who thinks I'm dead. I moved my head closer to his.

"So I can make a living. Like everyone else." I said to him and walked to the history section of books. I left him stunned. He wasn't expecting that. I hope he takes it the wrong way and thinks I'm playing hard to get. That way the plan will work and I'll gain his trust. "No other reason?" he asked me.

"No other reason." I said to him. He walked up to the Manga section and grabbed a Manga to read at a table.

* * *

(Kaoru/** Kyo POV) (This is before breakfast was served by 'Miya')**

"KYA!" I yelled as I practiced with a rowdy-ruff member; Blake. I was just sharpening blades until this guy showed up and asked to practice with swords. I have to admit though, he was pretty good. We've been practicing for 15 minutes or longer.

"Hey Blake! You done practicing yet?" Someone asked him. Blake's sword hit mine in a way that made me drop the sword I was using. He faced the entrance and nodded. "I was told your breakfast was ready to go eat." The person said as I put the swords back in their original place. "Thank you, Emi. I'll head over right now; say hi to your new co-worker." Blake replied and walked out of the room. I turned around to see this 'Emi' person.

Emi was a girl with the exact same uniform as me with the jeggings. Her blouse was navy blue, she had black hair up to her chest, and she had water blue eyes. She had a little stud piercing on the right side of her nose and a black wrist belt style leather bracelet like Katsumi has. THE BRACELET! Katsumi doesn't have any piercings on her face. "Hey, I'm Emi. I'm guessing you work here like I do. You're Kyo, right?" She asked me as she took note of the jeggings I had on. I nodded.

"I work in the garden as well." I told her. I sharpened Blake's sword and the one I was using, which I was told was Butch's, with my power and put it back. "You look familiar . . . ." Emi thought out loud. DAMMIT!

"AH HAH! Now I remember!" Emi exclaimed. I'm screwed. "I saw you and three other girls in the town yesterday." She said to me. I let out a mental sigh of relief. I now know that Emi is pretty observant, so I'll have play my cards right if I don't want the girls and I to get caught. "Oh, you have an element? So do I, look." Emi said and she used levitation to lift three throwing stars and launch them to a target. She must have physic like Kat, but Emi must be more advanced in levitating than the other skills. The stars hit the bulls-eye and she let out a small smile. She put them back using her element and started sharpening blades the normal way.

"Ok, I'm getting bored. Let's talk about something. Let's play a game." She suggested. "What kind of game?" I asked her. "We ask each other a question and we have to be HONEST. If you lie and I catch you, or you don't answer a question, you have to sharpen a blade normally. If I don't answer a question or I lie, which I won't; I hate lying, I have to sharpen more blades than you do, one more each time." Emi explained. I'm guessing she's that kind of person that likes to challenge people or be challenged. I nodded. "Those three girls yesterday, are they your friends?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Best friends. Like sisters to me. They work here as well." I told her. She sensed my truthfulness and nodded. "Ok, do you have a crush on anyone here?" I asked her. I know, girly question, but I couldn't think of anything so SHUT UP. She blushed. "Yes. I like Master Blake a little bit. But, I'm pretty sure I'm friend-zoned for life." Emi said sadly with a guilty look on her face. Does she really have a crush on an emotionless idiot who almost killed my friend? I don't think so.

"You're lying aren't you?" I asked her. She laughed and grabbed a blade. "I wanted to try it. But I don't like lying, so I'm pretty sure you caught me because I had a sick feeling showing." Emi said. I nodded. "Do YOU like anyone here?" She asked me. "Oh heck to the no!" I yelled. Emi laughed. "Do you have any friends or family here?" I asked her. "Yeah, I have a twin brother. He's older than me by 10 minutes. He works around the castle." Emi told me. "He doesn't have an element like me though." She added.

"My friend, Kimi, she works around the castle too." I told her. She snapped her finger. "That's why he said he had to meet someone today!" She said out loud. "Ok, game's over. Let's keep working." Emi said then started sharpening weapons again like me. Butch came in the room. What's with these guys showing up here? Oh wait, they live here . . . .

"Emi, have you seen Brick?" Butch asked. He looked at me and smirked. "Nope." Emi answered with emphasis on the 'p'. "Meet Kyo. She's new." Emi said, introducing me to my counterpart.

"Well aren't you a hottie?" He flirted. I rolled my eyes. "So this is my greeting eh? Hmm, needs work." I said to him. "I call you a babe and this is what I get? You know you want this." Butch said to me. I laughed.

"If I'm single right now, I'm going to stay single until I change my mind." I told him. He smirked. "Don't worry. You'll change your mind soon. I'm going to check the library; to see if Brick is there. Later Emi, Kyo." Butch said and walked out of the room. "Seems like Butch likes you." Emi commented. "Let's just finish these blades." I said to her.

* * *

(Katsumi/** Kimi POV)**

"Later Miya, bye Naomi." I said as I left the kitchen and dining room. Right when I left, I broke free from Naomi's influence. "Next, the music room . . . . I forgot I teach piano here too." I said out loud. As I was walking down the hallway I bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." I said to whoever I hit with my head as I got up. It was a guy about the same age as me with black hair in a style that reminds me of Yuki from Fruits Basket. He had a navy T-shirt, black pants, and black converse. It's the uniform for the guys here, if you're wondering. It's kinda casual for a uniform. "Ah, so YOU fall on the ground and say sorry. . . . I see how it is." He said jokingly. I laughed.

"Hi, my name is Kimi." I said to him as I put my hand out. He shook it softly. "My name is Kenji. Wait, your Kimi? . . . . . I'll take that silence as a yes. I'm an all-around worker as well, and I was told to go meet you. I didn't expect a person like you to work here." He told me. We started walking.

"What do you mean 'a person like me'?" I asked him. "I don't know . . . . Like you look like you have something else in your life to do." Kenji told me. This guy is pretty good at reading people.

". . . ." "Ah, so I'm right. I'm going to keep talking. You look like a girl who has something to say, but never says it because of fear of being ignored or cut off. You hide your emotions to protect yourself and you keep your secrets to yourself to protect others." He said to me.

. . . . . . . . . I take back what I said. This guy is a master at reading people. Not even my family members can figure me out!

I looked at him in his water-blue eyes. "You just read me like a book." I told Kenji. He smiled. "Natural gift; my sister gets an element and I get something special of my own." He replied. We walked in a comfortable silence as he led me to the music room since I haven't memorized all the hallways . . . . . . . yet. Then some girl started running in our direction in incredible speeds.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO TELL ME I'M SHORT!? I KNOW I AM MASTER BUTCH! MASTER BRICK ALREADY KNOWS AND HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! AAHHH!" The girl yelled. To me, she looked 15. My sister was her height at that age too. **(My sister is short. I'm taller and 4 years younger than her)** Kenji started waving.

"Hi Akane! . . . . . . Bye Akane!" Kenji yelled as she ran towards us then past us down the hallway. Butch and Brick were running as well; probably to catch her and calm her down.

"You just had to call her short, didn't you?" Brick yelled at Butch as they ran. "Shut the hell up! I learned my lesson didn't I?" Butch yelled back. "This is the 15th time you called her short!" Kenji yelled.

They stopped in their tracks. "You counted the times this idiot called Akane short?" Brick asked him. Butch yelled "Hey!" and glared at Brick. Kenji nodded.

"Shouldn't you be chasing someone right now?" I asked. Brick and Butch looked at each other and started running again. Kenji laughed and I couldn't help but laugh as well. He led to the music room. "If you need any help feel free to ask." He said as he opened the door. "Thanks Kenji." I said and entered. I closed the door behind me. I noticed some instruments out of their place so I put them back. I walked up to the piano and sat down. I was supposed to practice with a girl age 11 today. I saw a note.

_Kimi,_

_Piano lesson for today is canceled. Our little girl is sick today so feel free to move on to your next task today in your working schedule or take a small break. We don't know when she'll heal so check back here every day._

I think I'll take a break. I worked making breakfast, preparing lunch, cleaning the dining room, making something for the pre-teens to eat if they got hungry, I and dealing with Naomi's influence. I deserve it. Plus, I have more to do later.

I looked at the keys of the piano. _Why not . . . .? No one is here . . . . _

I started playing Momoko's (Mieko's) favorite song: 1,000 years by Christina Perri on the piano.

"Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave. How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone. Suddenly goes away somehow . . . . . . One step closer." I sang but then I heard someone trying to open the door. In panic, I made an illusion and hide in a room I made. I heard someone enter.

"Hello? I heard someone play piano and sing in here . . . ." Someone said. Whoever it was looked around the room and left confused. That was a close one.

* * *

**Katsumi: OK! Good chapter I guess. Oh, the character Akane is made by Glossy-Butterfly58. I really loved her character. By everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Katsumi: . . . . . . **

**Blake: Awww Kat, what's wrong?**

**Katsumi: I don't want to tell you . . . . . *Being stubborn and facing away from Blake***

**Miyako: You're going to have to tell one of us eventually . . . .**

**Momoko: Oooo! Tell me! TELL ME!**

**Butch: Come on tell someone.**

**Katsumi: OK! Fine . . . . . only one of you guys though.**

**Blake: And that person is . . . . (Please be me . . . .)**

**Katsumi: Boomer . . . . . **

**Boomer: *pokes head out from behind a wall* Yes?**

**Katsumi: They're making me tell one of you guys what happened to me so Imma tell you, ok?**

**Boomer: :D Ok!*playfully yells*Now leave people!**

***Everyone leaves sadly***

**Boomer: *Sits on a couch* Whatdya want to say?**

**Katsumi: *sigh* I went to a competition with other students that I know at another school in my district. After part one of the competition, which was full of depression and anger from my teammates, we took a break. As I was walking down the hallway to get a drink of water, these girls I don't even know started saying things to each other about me like "Look at that Emo chick over there." "Who, her? She looks like such a stereotypical nerd. You know a nerd minus the geeky glasses. Her Emo looks don't count on the nerd thing either." "Ah Hah-hah, she's even a bit flat . . . she's ugly" *Sniff* It was just so . . . so . . . I could hear them say EVERYTHING! I'm made fun of in my school sometimes but being made fun of by girls I don't even know and in a different school is just . . . . Sad . . . . .*Tears falls from eyes* and pathetic.**

**Boomer: Kat . . . . Don't cry . . . . And don't listen to them. They don't know you and they probably never will. They don't have the right to judge you.**

**Kat: Heh-heh . . . . . . That's what my friend told me . . . . I was too sad to listen to him though . . . I remember what he said. _"Your not ugly. Before I met you I never thought those things about you. I didn't think of you as smart nerd . . . . um well . . . I already knew you were smart . . . . people talked about you being smart before I met you . . . just don't listen to them. They don't know you and they don't have the right to judge you by saying things that aren't true."_**

**Boomer: And who is that guy friend of yours? :D**

**Momoko: What did she say?**

**Kaoru: You guys would eavesdrop . . . **

**Blake: Well, I'm her counterpart. Therefore I should know why she's so sad.**

**Satomi: What happened to Kat? Whatever. Today I told Kat I'm moving next year . . . . Sad. Katsumi doesn't own D! PPGZ! She only owns Katsumi (Kimi)/Melody and Blake.**

**Butch: HOW DID YOU GET HERE?**

**Satomi: *shrugs and leaves***

**Brick: Akane is owned by Glossy-Butterfly58 and Akari Rose is owned by BunniesGoRAWRRR. Enjoy reading.**

**A/N: The girls have bracelets with a gemstone on it that hides their Auras on their left wrist.**

**Kaoru: Kyo/ Gem: Emerald (Cuff Bracelet with emerald in the middle of the bracelet)**

**Momoko: Mieko/ Gem: Ruby (Charm Bracelet with working clock charms and one ruby charm)**

**Miyako: Miya/ Gem: Sapphire (Charm Bracelet with Sapphire gems in shapes like hearts, stars, bubbles, and music notes)**

**Katsumi: Kimi/ Gem: Diamond (Short lace fingerless glove with diamond on the bottom right corner) (I get the glove since I don't wear bracelets but I love fingerless gloves)**

**(Tuesday) (Normal POV) (3:30PM)**

* * *

"Hey Kyo." Kimi said as she walked into the training room. "Hey Kimi. You working here for now? . . . . . . . I'll take that nod as a yes. Meet Emi. She works here with me." Kyo introduced Kimi to Emi. "Ah, yes . . . Kimi. My brother said you were quite hard to figure out. If you didn't know, I'm Kenji's twin sister." Emi said with a smile. "Hard to figure out? He read me like a book." Kimi said.

"It may seem like that Kimi, but my brother said he had trouble with you. You seem to close up your mind most of the time." Emi said to her.

"You are quite the observer, aren't you?" Kimi said. "So I've been told." Emi said. Kimi grabbed some weapons to sharpen as Kyo was cleaning the huge training room. Emi was putting some soccer balls and other sports materials back in their place. Kyo put the broom away in the supply closet and clapped her hands to take off any dirt or dust.

"Finally! I'm done here. Later you two, I'm heading to the garden." Kyo said as she headed to the door, waving goodbye. "Do you think Miya is there, Kimi?" Kyo asked. Kimi shook her head. "She's working in the kitchen again." Kimi answered her. Kyo nodded and left the room.

"Finally, I get to go in the fresh air!" Kyo exclaimed as she walked to the garden door entrance.

Kyo walked outside to see a beautiful garden with a rock pathway, beautiful water fountains, lovely flowers of all colors, and a cute little garden shed. There were even some trees such as Sakura trees. The garden also had green grass and an area where they grew fruits and vegetables. "I think I'm going to like it here." Kyo said out loud to herself.

"Hee-hee hee, of course you'll like it here! I know I do! YAY! Now I don't work here by myself!" Someone said as they poked Kyo's side and ran to the vegetable garden. _Who the hell was that? _Kyo thought. She walked over to the vegetable garden to see a girl watering some plants. The girl was about 5ft 6in, shorter than Kyo and Kimi by an inch. She was wearing the uniform for the girl workers, but her blouse was yellow. She had the same skin tone as Kyo and had long light brown hair put into low pigtails; unlike Miya's who had hers in high pigtails sometimes. One pigtail was held by a black elastic band and the other was held by a yellow elastic band. The girl even had a yellow bow on the left side of her hair. Her hair almost reached her butt.

The girl turned her head to face Kyo, revealing her golden eyes. "Hello there! ^.^ My name's Akari Rose! You can call me either one, Rose or Akari! I think the potatoes are ready to harvest! Potatoes! I love saying that! OH! And if we have any pineapples, we can make a pie out of it! Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to ask your name." The girl, Akari Rose said happily as she skipped to another area.

"You're really hyper aren't you . . . .? Name's Kyo, I'm 16; you?" Kyo asked. _She's probably like 15 or something . . . . _Kyo thought. "Pineapples! . . . Huh? Oh, nice to meet you Kyo! :D I'm 17! Not 15 you silly little potato seedling!" Akari Rose said. _What the hell? Did I say that out loud? _ Kyo thought. "Of course you didn't say it out loud!" Akari Rose exclaimed. "Then how do you know what I was thinking?" Kyo asked. Akari giggled.

"Well I read your mind! People like you should know that since you think a lot. Oh! I forgot to water the Sweet Peas! And the Petunias!" Akira Rose cried out as she ran happily to the flowers with her yellow and black watering can. _She really likes words that start with 'P', doesn't she? _Kyo thought as she laughed. She walked over to the buttercups, which looked like they were barely planted.

"My favorite flower . . . . I think they would look nicer if they grew a bit more . . ." Kyo said as she touched one of the buds. The buttercups grew and blossomed into bright and yellow flowers. Kyo smiled. "Wow! The buttercups grew fast! Who knew a person like you had an element!" Akari Rose said happily as she quickly skipped to Kyo. Kyo laughed a bit. "Ok, your older than me, so what do you want me to do?" Kyo asked. Akari put on a serious face that Kyo thought was impossible for Akari to do.

"Ok! You'll work on planting some flowers over at area filled with soil. You'll be planting some lilies. After that, you can work on reviving some flowers with your element. I'll be harvesting some fruits and vegetables if you need me, got it?" Akari Rose asked. Kyo nodded. Akira giggled. "Let's get WORKING!" Akari Rose yelled happily as she poked Kyo again. Akari skipped to the fruit and vegetable garden. Kyo smiled at Akari Rose's hyper personality and started working. Kyo liked lilies, but not as much as Kimi. Lilies were Kimi's favorite flowers. Cherry blossoms and roses were Mieko's favorite and sunflowers were Miya's favorite flowers.

* * *

**(Brick POV)**

My brothers and I were walking down the hallway talking about Butch being an idiot yesterday. "It wasn't my fault she goes insane when someone calls her short!" Butch yelled. "Everyone knows she's short and they don't say anything to her. Why did you have to?" Blake asked Butch. "Well because she just is! She can't handle the truth!" Butch exclaimed. "Well even Kenji, the all-round worker knows you keep calling Akane short." I said to Butch. He started mumbling some things to himself. "Hey, did you guys know about the new workers here?" Boomer asked. We all nodded. "Well yeah. Why Boomer?" Blake asked him with a face of no emotion. It takes a while to get used to that face even though he's usually always like that.

"Well, this time there are 4 new workers that are girls. I met two of them; Kimi and Miya. Miya is a really good cook. She kinda pretty too." Boomer said as he blushed a bit. "I met Kyo. Damn she's hot . . . She's a feisty one . . . Just my type. Oh and I met Kimi too. She's pretty cute too." Butch said. I rolled my eyes. "Any girl that you meet is your type moron." I said to him. Butch glared at me; I ignored him. "Well I met a cute chick named Mieko who works at the library. She flirted with me and walked away. I think she's playing hard to get. I met Kimi too when Butch and I her chasing down Akane." I said as I looked at the doors we passed by. Blake sighed. "I met Miya, Kyo and Mieko. But I didn't meet Kimi. She made my breakfast and it was really good. I heard she's an all-round worker." Blake said. "Kimi is pretty hot dude. She has brown hair like you. Grey eyes, and she's pretty tall. Same height as Kyo. She likes teal. Or at least I think so; she had that color for her uniform shirt. I think you should go for her." Butch said to Blake. "Wait, where are we going again?" Boomer asked. I shook my head as I looked at the floor.

"The library you forgetful idiot." I said to Boomer. Boomer's face saddened. "Brick, don't be so harsh on him. Ever since we killed the girls you've been so messed up." Blake said as Butch nodded in agreement. "Whatever." I said to him a bit harshly. "Are even sure we killed them?" Boomer asked. "Dude, they're dead. They even have the graves and everything." Butch answered him. Boomer nodded. Blake was thinking of something. "Hey bros, do you guys know who was in the music room yesterday?" Blake asked.

"Why?" My brothers and I asked him in perfect synchrony. "I heard someone play the piano and sing in there yesterday. Sounded like a girl. Believe me, she was really good. When I walked in the room, no one was there. I even asked if anyone was there." Blake told us as we entered the library. "Maybe you should check by there again at the same time again. I'm sure the girl will be there." Boomer said to Blake who nodded and looked at his watch. "Well, that time is in a couple of minutes. Later bros!" Blake said then ran off. "Why do we need to go to the library again?" Butch asked. "I'm going to the library to read. You two just came with me to talk. You can go if you want to." I said to them. They walked out of the library. _That was fast . . . ._

"Hello Master Brick." Mieko greeted as she was on the ladder, putting some books away. Akane just waved hello. Still not much of a talker I see. "Hello Akane, Hello there Mieko." I greeted back. Mieko climbed down the ladder. Akane walked over to her. "M-Mieko . . . . I-I'm going to get more books, okay?" Akane told her. Mieko shook her head. "I'll do it Akane." She told her and walked to the back room. I looked at Akane, who was rubbing her arm in a nervous/shy manner. "Akane, how come you don't like to talk much?" I asked her. "W-well, I'm little, a-and I never have a lot to s-say." Akane stuttered. I shook my head.

"Just because you're short doesn't mean you can't say what's on your mind Akane." I said to her. Akane's eyes widened. I said what I think I said, didn't I? "MASTER BRICK, YOU'RE SO MEAN! I THOUGHT YOU'RE THE KIND OF PERSON WHO DOESN'T CALL OTHERS SHORT WHEN THEY CLEARLY KNOW THAT THEY ARE! You want me to speak my mind?! FINE! I KNOW I'M SHORT, SO DO YOU HAVE TO ANNOUNCE THAT TO THE WHOLE WORLD? I DON'T THINK SO! Ahhh!" Akane yelled as I sweat-dropped. She ran to hide somewhere and ended up running into Mieko, who was carrying many books in her hands. I rushed over to them.

I helped Akane up who seemed to have calmed down after the crash. I moved some books out of the way because Mieko was buried in them. "Are you ok?" I asked her. She shook her head and moved her bangs to reveal a cut on her forehead. She touched it and then winced in pain. "I-I'm s-sorry Mieko . . ." Akane said sadly as she put the books into stacks again. Mieko shook her head again. "It's not your fault Akane. I heard someone say something to cause all of this." Mieko said as she looked at me. I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "Sorry. My words came out wrong; I didn't mean to say it." I told her as I helped Mieko up. She adjusted her top and looked at me. "It's ok. It's just a small cut. No harm done." She said to me. I nodded. "I can at least get a Band-Aid for you." I said as I opened a drawer from the librarian's desk. I took out a Band-Aid and I put it on her. She smiled at me. **(She smiled b/c she knows she can heal herself later with her power)** "Thank you." She said to me with a smile. . . A beautiful smile. Akane put the books on the cart while she was ignoring us having a little moment.

"So you're sure you're not here for something else?" I asked her. Mieko giggled. Her face went closer to mine like yesterday. "Maybe no . . . Maybe so." She said to me. You don't know how badly I wanted to kiss her. Hey, I'm a guy; I have needs to ya know. She walked away from me again to go help Akane put away books. I think I'll stick around here a bit . . . . Maybe read a book or go on the internet . . .

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

_Who is that girl? Is it a worker? A ghost? Melody? . . . . Nah, that can't be Melody. I know my brothers said we killed them but I'm not quite sure about that. _Blake thought as he walked to the music room; which was a bit far from where he was at. "Man, this was probably a stupid idea. . ." Blake said as he walked down the hallway. He heard a piano play, like someone is warming up before they start to play actual music. Blake started running to the music room. He saw Kenji walk by so he stopped his tracks.

"Kenji, do you know who's in there?" Blake asked him. "Umm . . . I think Kimi is in there Blake. It's time for my break so I'm heading to my room." Kenji said and walked away. _Why does everyone know about Kimi except me? _Blake heard her begin the intro.

"I know that song . . . . Adolescence by Rin and Len. Those two Vocaloids." he said out loud as he started running again. She started singing the beginning, which was basically Rin's "Ahh" part. _I really do have to admit, she's good. _Blake thought as he started running faster. She was singing as if the song was based on something that she experienced. **(It's not) **He walked up to the door, his hand shaking a bit as he reached the doorknob. _What if she's someone I already know? Like a friend or even an enemy? What would I do then? Screw this I'm opening the door. _Blake thought as he turned the doorknob slowly. He heard a gasp and the music stopped. Blake quickly walked in the music room. Kimi was frightened a bit by whoever entered the room. She was hiding in an illusion made room she created. It's not that she's a shy person; it's just that she doesn't really like it when people other than her family or friends watch her play. She doesn't think she's good enough.

"Hello? I could have sworn I heard someone in here . . . Whoever is here show yourself. I'm not going to hurt you." he said as he looked around. Blake heard a sneeze. _Dang it . . . I forgot to make it sound-proof . . . _ Kimi thought as she pounded her fist on the floor.

Blake looked around the room again. "So someone is in here . . ." he said as he walked closer to the walls. Blake heard another sneeze. _Am I catching something? I was fine all day . . . Why would I get sick now . . .? And who's out there? The voice sounds so familiar. I can only figure out that it's a male's voice . . .. _She thought as Kimi's heart beat quickened a bit. She heard someone put their hand on the wall, close to the wall that takes you to her illusion room.

Blake heard her breath quicken, which means he's getting closer to her. He heard something like or energy or magic. Kimi remembered that she could teleport. It would take away some of her energy, which would make her a bit weak; but she knew she had to get out of there. She'd rather get sick than get caught in an illusion room by someone other than her friends that work here.

Everything grew quiet. All Blake could hear was the ticking of a clock and his own breathing.

"She got away again! How does she do that?" Blake asked himself, frustrated that he couldn't meet a girl that he's grown some slight attractions for. _I don't understand why I like a girl I haven't even met, but whatever. Stuff happens in life. _Blake thought as he walked out of the room. He walked over to the library, hoping that Brick was there so they can talk or he can have some company while reading.

Kimi appeared in the hallway where the rooms for the workers are at. She sneezed again. She touched her forehead with her hand. Kimi quickly moved her hand away. Her forehead was hot. She sneezed again. "No, I can't get sick . . ." Kimi said, regretting the choice she made. Kenji walked out of his room. He spotted Kimi, who sneezed again. Her back was facing him.

"Bless you! Hey Kimi. Where you headed now? Kimi?" Kenji asked as he walked closer to her. He turned her around. Kimi looked at him; Kenji's eyes were filled with concern. "Kimi, you don't look well. Your cheeks are a bit red. Are you sick?" Kenji asked her. She shook her head. Kimi quickly faced away from him to sneeze without getting someone hit with her sneeze. She faced him again. "Just allergies . . ." She said, hoping he'll buy it. Kenji wasn't fooled. He put his hand under Kimi's bangs to touch her forehead. Kimi shivered a bit at his touch. "Umm, I don't think that's allergies. Kimi, you're sick. Don't worry about it though; I'll take you to your room. You need rest. Don't overdo it." Kenji told Kimi, who sighed. Kenji walked her to her room and put her to bed.

"Do you happen to get sick often?" He asked her as he put the bed sheets over her. Kimi nodded. "I see. I guess that's why you don't like to admit you're sick. Always taking medicine and dealing with other's sympathy." Kenji said to her. "Words of wisdom again?" Kimi asked him. He nodded and laughed. Kenji stood up. "I'm going to tell Boomer that you're sick. He's the one we need to tell when workers are absent." Kenji told her. He headed to the door. "Kenji . . ." Kimi called him. Kenji turned around. "Thank you . . . for caring about me." She said to him. Kenji smiled. "Feel better soon." Kenji said and walked out of her room, gently closing the door.

Kenji walked over to the kitchen. Boomer spends some time there because he likes teaching some of the younger members of the family to bake. Kenji walked inside and saw Miya and Boomer in a happy conversation as they made some brownies with an 11 year old. Naomi was practicing to make some foods for the festival. "Master Boomer? May I have a word you?" Kenji asked him. Boomer and Miya turned to face Kenji, who laughed awkwardly. "Kimi, the all-round worker, is um, sick. She needs to rest for the day. It was a slight fever, but I'm sure she'll be fine." Kenji informed Boomer. Boomer nodded. Miya had a face of concern and worry.

"Oh no, Kimi is sick? She must be feeling horrible right now!" Miya yelled sadly. "She'll be fine Miya-chan. I'm sure Kenji took care of her." Boomer reassured her. Miya nodded. "You can go now Kenji." Boomer told him. Kenji nodded and left the kitchen.

"Miya, are you ok?" Boomer asked her. "I'm sorry. It's just that Kimi is my friend. She gets sick sometimes, but not suddenly." Miya told him. "If you want, you can go take care of her today." Boomer told her. Miya's eyes lit up. "Really? Are you sure?" Miya asked him. Boomer smiled and nodded. "It's almost the end of the day. I think Kimi will feel better with you there with her." Boomer told her. Miya blushed. "Th-Thank you Boomer-kun." Miya said to him and walked out of the kitchen, putting her apron back in its place along the way. Boomer sighed. "Why can't we talk without someone else with us?" Boomer said out loud. The 11 year old girl looked at him as she mixing the brownie mix.

"Boomer, do you like her, Miya?" The girl asked. Boomer blushed. "Yes . . . I guess so." He answered her. The girl giggled. "Well she's pretty. If you marry her, I'll have a new cousin in law." The girl said out loud. Naomi heard this and laughed.

"Master Boomer! Can you try this pineapple upside down cupcake? The pineapples were just harvested by Akari Rose. She said to use them to make some food for the festival . . . . Hee-hee . . . . And then she poked me and ran." Naomi told Boomer as she handed him a cupcake. He cut it in half to give the other half to the girl. They both ate it in happiness. "Great job Naomi! These are delicious." Boomer said to her. "Don't give me all the credit! Rose did a good job in the garden." Naomi told him. "Doesn't Miya work there as well?" Boomer asked her. Naomi giggled.

"Yes, she does. Her friend Kyo works there sometimes too." Naomi informed him. "You know Boomer-san, if you really like Miya, you can take her to the festival." Naomi told him. Boomer thought about it. "I guess that's a good idea. I'm sure my brothers like her friends too." He told her.

"Blake likes Kimi? They haven't even met! But then again, they have a lot in common. And Butch seems to effortlessly flirt with Kyo. He needs to learn more about her if he wants to get to know her. I even heard that Brick and Mieko are getting along as well." Naomi said to him with a finger on her chin.

"How do you know all that?" Boomer asked her. "I know all Master Boomer! All!" Naomi announced. Boomer laughed. "But, Blake needs to meet her soon. I sense trouble coming his way." Naomi said.

* * *

**Katsumi: I'm sick right now . . . . It came out of nowhere. So I thought: If I'm going to get sick here I'm going to get sick in the story.**

**Kenji: Hi!**

**Katsumi: AHHHH! *Cough* (I literally just coughed right now) Kenji!? What are you doing here?!**

**Boomer: Oh we have company.**

**Kenji: I wanted to say hi . . . . . :(**

**Katsumi: I'm sorry . . . You can stay here if you want to. I heard the characters were coming here the next chapter, so it surprised me.**

**Blake: Hey there Kenji . . . . . **

***Insert Awkward Silence***

**Katsumi: Why is it so quiet . . . **

**Blake: Go to the pink room Katsumi . . . The other girls are there.**

**Katsumi: Aww but that room is girly . . . And why do I have to leave . . .?**

**Kenji: Ah heh-heh . . . I think if she wants to stay here, she can. R&R everyone! Later! XD Please review! It motivates her to write!**

***Ok, here is the spoiler on the pairings, but for those who know how it is going to end up or like spoilers, I have a question for you people:**

**A/N: TwinklingTealLight: I've been thinking of pairings, and since you people love the classic pairings, I'll give them to you. But, since you guys don't really focus on the OC pairings, (For those who do, I LOVE YOU GUYS!) You, the reviewers, tell me who my OC, Katsumi, should be with. Should it be KatsumiXKenji or KatsumiXBlake? I'll need a TON OF VOTES for this b/c even I'M not sure which to choose.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Akane: I'M KNOW I'M SHORT!**

**Katsumi: Ok, who's the idiot who said the words?**

**Kenji: Kaoru . . . . **

**Kaoru: Well Soo-rrrry but I didn't know any better.**

**Blake: What's **_**he**_** doing here?**

**Kenji: . . . Kat . . . Help me . . . . **

**Akari Rose: *pokes Blake* Oh, is the little potato seedling jealous? Hee-hee! ^.^ That's cute.**

**Akane: *Running in the room* WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME!?**

**Momoko: Akane, calm down. It was just an accident, a slip of the tongue; ok?**

**Akane: . . . O-ok.**

**Butch: It's so chaotic with you people.**

**Katsumi: XD I like chaos. **

**Kenji: XD So do I!**

**Blake: Why do I put up with this?**

**Akane: S-she doesn't own D-D! PPGZ! O-Ok . . . ?**

**Akari Rose: She only owns Katsumi (Kimi)/Melody and Blake and other characters that aren't in the anime. Glossy-Butterfly58 owns Akane and BunniesGoRAWRRR owns me! XD Start reading my little potato seedlings!**

**(There is a reason why Kimi is so scared if she ends up seeing Blake face-to-face. This is why we are having a long Blake POV. Sorry if you readers like the original puffs and ruffs. I guarantee they'll have more about them in other chapters.)**

* * *

**(Thursday) (Normal POV)**

"_How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall, but watching you stand alone . . . . All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow . . . . One, step, closer . . . . ."_

"AHH!" Blake yelled as he woke up from his sleep. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Man . . . . First this girl messes with my world, now she messes with my mind . . . . I need to go outside." Blake said as he got up from bed. "Maybe I'll see her around New Townsville . . ." Blake says to himself as he walks to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

It was Thursday morning. Kimi healed thanks to Miya's care and Mieko's healing powers. The four girls were chatting in the hallway in front of their rooms. The girls had their uniforms on except Kimi. Kimi had on a teal tank top with the saying 'Mined over Matter' in black letters with black shorts that ended mid-thigh, high-top black converse, her aura hiding glove, and a teal thin hair tie on her other arm. "How come you're not working today? Remember the plan? I have to put up with all of Butch's flirting and YOU get a day off?" Kyo asked.

"I don't have a day off today. I'm working to set up the festival with Kenji and some other workers. I'm waiting for him right now. Too bad I can't have breakfast with you guys. Or lunch." Kimi said to them. "It's ok Kimi. We have Akane, Akari Rose, Naomi, and Emi to eat with. We'll be fine. Even if we came here for revenge, I'm glad we made new friends." Miya said with a smile. Mieko and Kyo nodded in agreement. Kenji walked out of his room and closed the door. Emi soon came out of her room as well.

"Good morning girls! Shall we head to the kitchen?" Emi said to Mieko, Kyo and Miya. The girls nodded. "Bye Kimi! Bye Kenji!" The girls said to the two as they waved good-bye. The four girls walked away, leaving Kimi and Kenji by themselves. Kenji had a black, white, and navy blue plaid button down shirt and dark wash jeans. He had on black vans as well. He took out his hand, gesturing her to hold it.

"Come on, let's go. I know a place to eat in New Townsville if you want to go." Kenji suggested. Kimi smiled and took his hand. "Let's go." The two happily walked out of the castle, hand in hand. They passed by Butch who noticed the two.

.

.

.

"Hey there Rose! Mornin Akane! Hello Naomi!" Emi greeted the three girls as she sat down with Mieko, Miya, and Kyo. "Hello potato seedlings! Hee-hee! I can't wait for the festival!" Akari Rose exclaimed as she poked Miya. "I heard a couple of boys were planning on taking Mieko, Miya, Kyo, and Kimi to the festival tomorrow ;)." Naomi said. "And those boys would be . . ." Mieko started.

"Ooo! Oo! Let me guess! Let me guess you happy pineapple! Is it THE boys?" Akari asked. Akane and Naomi nodded. Emi just listened to their conversation. "Just tell us . . ." Kyo said as she sighed. She wanted to get it over with so she can continue eating. Akane shook her head as well as Naomi. Kyo shrugged and continued eating.

"You'll figure it out soon." Akane said softly. Miya giggled. "Ok, enough with the secret. Let's talk about something else. Like, are you girls going to the festival?" Miya asked Naomi, Emi, Akane, and Akari Rose. "Yup! I can't wait to go!" Akari Rose exclaimed as she poked Miya. "Yeah, but I'm going to work there. I'm going to be selling desserts." Naomi said with a smile. "I-I think I'll go . . ." Akane said. "Yeah, I volunteered to help out on one of those carnival games that you win prizes in." Emi said. Miya clapped her hands.

"Yay! We're all going!" Miya said as she got up from her seat. She grabbed the girls' plates since they all finished eating and put them in a dirty dish bin. The rest of the girls stood up.

"Come on Emi, we've got work to do in the training room." Kyo said and the two walked off. "Let's go Akane! We have books to put away and people to help!" Mieko said enthusiastically. "Ok." Akane replied with a small smile. Naomi waved bye and walked into the kitchen.

"Yay! You're working with me today Miya! XD Come on Potato seedling! The garden is waiting for us!" Akari Rose exclaimed as she grabbed Miya's arm and dragged (not literally) her to the garden. Miya giggled the whole way there.

"Miya! Miya! Let's start watering the flowers first and then work on the fruits and vegetables, ok?" Akari Rose told her. Miya nodded happily with a smile plastered on her face. She really liked the people here. "Ok Rose!" Miya answered her. Akari grabbed a yellow watering can and filled it with water. Miya did the same with a baby blue one. Just in case a royal comes, she has that to use. It fascinated her that they have watering cans in so many colors in the gardening shed. Akari started skipping her way towards the petunias, which was towards Miya. She lost her balance and tripped on a rock (Which was unusually there for some reason).

"Miya-chan! Watch out! Hee-hee!" Akari Rose yelled. How can she laugh if she just flung water in the air? Wait, water? Those were Miya's thoughts as she looked up in the air. She quickly used her powers to keep the water from hitting either of them. Apparently when Akari tripped, her watering can's water was sent flying out. Akari giggled. "Hee-hee! I laughed because I thought we were going to be drenched! But, you kept us from getting in trouble my little pineapple. Who knew you were an element wielder?" Akari told her as she poked the ball of water floating in mid-air. Miya already knew about Akari's mind reading. "Umm, can you put that back in the watering can? I don't think your arms will last that long . . ." Akari said. Miya shook her head. "Don't worry Rose! I'm fine! I've have practice! See? Watch this!" Miya told her.

Miya moved the ball of water above some of the flowers. She made the water flat and thin (like a piece of paper) and let it go. The water fell down as light rain that didn't harm the plants but actually nourished them. Akari clapped her hands as if she was watching a talent show, that wasn't boring. "Yay! ^_^" She applauded. Miya went along with it and curtsied the way girls do, holding their skirt. They giggled together at their childness. Is that even a word? Well, it is now.

"Ok, *wipes imaginary tear off of eye* let's get back to work! I want to plant more pineapples!" Akari Rose stated. Miya nodded and continued watering the plants the normal way.

Boomer was walking down the hallway in silence until he heard giggling. "What the . . ." He started but then he looked out the window to see Miya, one of the new workers, giggling with Akari Rose. Then they went straight to work. Interested in what was going on and hoping to ask a certain someone about something, Boomer opened the entrance to the garden and walked outside. "Morning Master Boomer!" Akari Rose exclaimed as she watered some flowers. Miya turned around; she didn't notice his presence at first. "Oh, hello Master Boomer." Miya greeted him with a smile. Boomer smiled in return, causing both to slightly blush.

"Whatcha doing out here huh Master Boomer? Here to see this Sweet Pea?" Akari Rose asked him, referring to Miya. She giggled and skipped off to give them some privacy. Miya looked like this seeing that she was left alone with him:

(0_0) But then she managed to keep herself calm by remembering she was part of a plan to get rid of him, for good. "You know Miya, you remind me of someone I knew. She was almost as pretty as you. She was kind and caring like you too. But she had blue eyes, unlike your light brown eyes." He told her. Miya slightly blushed at his compliment. He was talking about only her, but he didn't know that. Boomer scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Umm, Miya-chan, can I um, ask you something?" Boomer asked her.

"Sure." She told him as she started to water the plants again. Boomer grabbed a watering can and started helping her. "You know about the Festival right?" He asked her. Miya nodded, trying to figure out where this is going. "Yes, Boomer-kun, my friend Kimi is setting up the festival with a few other workers." She told him. Boomer continued. "I was wondering if you would um . . ." Boomer said but his words became stuck in his throat. His blush was even more noticeable, but for some strange (and sad) reason, Miya didn't notice it. "If youwouldgotothefestivalwithmepleasedon'tbemad." Boomer said as quickly as possible. Miya didn't understand a word he said. "Boomer-kun, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to." Miya told him. Boomer's eyes widened. "N-no! I do want to tell you! I-I um, wanted to know if you wanted to go to the festival with me?" He told her in a question. _"We will not only gain their trust, but their personal trust." _Those words rang through her head. So far, only she, Mieko, and Kyo were doing so. Kimi just . . . . Well, no one knew what she was doing. Miya smiled at him. "Yes, I will go with you." She told him. Boomer smiled, he wanted to dance around like an idiot due to his happiness, but he managed to stay calm.

"Ok! Great! Bye! I have to go talk to my brothers, they might worry about me." Boomer waved bye as he put his watering can down. Miya waved bye as he walked back inside the castle.

* * *

Kyo and Emi walked back in the training room. They were tired from all those soccer lessons they gave the children. Who knew these kids had such horrible aim? They had to run everywhere to get the soccer balls before it would go too far, making them run even more.

"Ok, let's see . . . we already gave the kids soccer lessons, we cleaned up the weapon/training room, and we already sharpened the weapons for training. We even put more air in the balls too! Now what?" Emi asked as she and Kyo were lying on the cold floor, exhausted. "I have no idea. Take a break, maybe?" Kyo suggested. She heard a voice at the door.

"I don't think so babe. Your guy's break is in another 20 minutes." She heard the guy say. Kyo and Emi rolled their eyes. Emi groaned too. "Whatever Butch, we already finished everything we need to do." Kyo told him. Butch walked next to her and went on his knees. "Everything?" He asked her.

"Everything."

"You sure?"

"I'm SURE."

"Positive?"

"POSITIVE!"

"Really?"

"REALLY YOU LITTLE-"

"Ah ah-ah, you shouldn't yell at someone like me." Butch told her. Kyo glared at him, but that just made Butch like her even more. "Just stop it Butch, we were working really hard today. Plus, we're a bit excited about the festival." Emi told him. Kyo nodded in agreement. "Fine, you can take your break then." Butch told them. Emi let out a small 'yay' and ran out of the room to go take a nap in her room. Kyo got up only to drop her bracelet. _"Damn it; better put it back on before he notices." _ Kyo thought as she quickly put it back on her wrist. She felt her aura hide again and she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. _"Why is this idiot even still here?"_ She asked herself in her head. She headed to the door, only to be asked a question before she left.

"Do you want to practice with targets?" Butch asked her. She turned around to face him. He was serious. No perverted Butch, just a guy wanting to practice throwing shuriken and throwing stars. She nodded. They started to practice, learning a thing or two from each other's skills.

Right when they finished, and Kyo was about to leave, she was pushed to the wall. She knew it was too good to be true, that for once he wouldn't try anything. But he did. "What. The Fuck. Butch. Let me go." She said as she glared at him. He didn't listen. His hands were at each side, blocking her from escaping. "You know, you look familiar." He told her. "How so?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow so his suspicions won't grow. "You remind me of a girl. Someone I admired as a kid. Loved sports and was really tough like you. The only difference about you two is that her eyes were green, almost like mine." He told her. "Where is this going?" Kyo asked him, blushing a bit because of his compliment. Butch smirked seeing this.

"Come to the festival with me." He told her. _"We will not only gain their trust, but their personal trust." _"Why?" She asked him. "I like you. I want to get to know you better. You're hot, feisty, and just my type." Butch told her. Kyo rolled her eyes. "Fine then. I don't mind." She told him. On the inside, she really did mind. Who dates a guy that tried to kill you? Insane.

Butch smirked. "You just can't resist this, huh?" he said to her. "Sure I do. Now if you excuse me." Kyo said sarcastically and pushed him to walk out of the room. But not without throwing something at a 'target'.

"I just HAVE to go along with the plan, don't I. Ugh, I'm going to give that guy a horrible death." Kyo muttered to herself. "I guess it's only fair, that I get tortured before I give him a torturous death. Wait, he already tortured me before all this started . . . Whatever, I need a nap." Kyo said to herself as she walked down the hallway. She didn't notice a shadow behind her. She continued talking to no one without looking crazy.

"I'm basically the most unlucky out of us 4. Nah, that's probably Kim. **(Oh, I have a new nickname?)** She's the one with a black and white problem. Thank goodness I'm the one she told about that, I think M & M would have panicked." Kyo whispered to herself. She heard someone gasp so she looked around the hallway.

Nothing. Kyo just shrugged it off, thinking that it was just a mind trick from too much working. She opened the door to her room and entered; closing and locking the door before taking a nap.

The person hiding behind the pillar walked out of the hiding spot. The person walked up to the green door, the pink door, the baby blue door, and lastly, the dark teal door. "And I thought they were normal. Looks like I was wrong. But, at least 'Kyo' gave me some information to use against them." The person said as they opened the door in front of them using a master key. The person entered the room.

* * *

(Blake POV)

I needed to get some fresh air. I already told Brick I'm going outside so he told me to check on the workers setting up the festival. I don't really care, but it kind of got me mad considering Mom and Dad told him to do it. I was texting Butch. He told me he asked out Kyo and believe me; I was surprised she said yes to him. That girl looks like someone who is perfectly fine being single. Plus, I thought she would have at least punched him. But then he told me she 'accidently' hit his arm with a throwing star, so that sounds perfectly normal for Kyo.

I can't get that voice out of my head, though. It sounds familiar, like I've heard it somewhere in my past. It gave me comfort. Who was it that sang like that?

Wait, it was her. She sounded like Kimi. I remember. I was 13 at the time, but I still looked like a 12 year old kid since I basically didn't reach my growing up stage yet. Thank goodness I already did. I do not want to deal with acne even though that hardly happened to me. I guess I'm lucky. Anyways, I remember.

I was walking in the park at night. I got in a fight with Butch that Friday. It was a week after the first time I started causing havoc with my bros as the RBBZ. We really liked to annoy people. Those PPGZ got us to stop (not permanently), you know, without really hurting us like HIM.

We were yelling at each other because he yelled at Boomer and I thought it was unnecessary; considering all the guy was trying to do was make some cookies. Butch thought it was girly, that only girls should bake. The idiot has eaten the food I make and he never said anything, so I thought it was unfair. Brick, being the guy he is, stayed out of the argument. I eventually had enough of all the nonsense. Boomer went to Mom and Dad and I stormed out of the house, not caring if it was 10:48 at night. Yeah, I remember the exact time, Melody's DNA I guess.

I walked to the park without knowing. When I did, I walked over to the fountain and sat down. I guess I fell asleep for a couple of minutes or something, because I woke up from a splash of water from the fountain. I checked my watch and it said 11:00. It was still night. I put my hand to my stomach. I was really hungry. I pouted like the kid I was. I was tired too.

You know how when you take a nap, you have a 50-50 chance to get a negative or a positive outcome? Like, you either wake up refreshed and full of energy (positive) or (negative#1)you wake up either a bit more tired and hungry or (negative#2)with a headache and pain on your back? Well the chance for negative when I nap is 90-10. I was still tired and now that? My child-self sighed. Then I heard a voice.

"Are you hungry?"

I didn't know who said it, but I just nodded. I heard a small laugh. "Well then come over here; at the tree in the middle of the park." The voice said softly. The person didn't sound like much of a talker. I turned around and walked to the tree to see a girl who was 13, I think; the same age as me. She was sitting under the tree, her back on the trunk of it. She had teal eyes like me, but a bit brighter. She had brown hair left down. In her hand was a box with a piece of red velvet cake. It was a decent sized piece too. She motioned me to sit down next to her and I did so.

"What's your name?" I asked her. She handed me fork and took one out for herself. "Oh, it's Katsumi. And you?" The girl asked me. I was surprised. "You don't know about me?" I asked her. She nodded. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't learn it from the person himself." She told me. "Blake." I answered her as we each took a bite of the cake. It was really good. "How come you don't hate me? Everyone else does." I asked her. She just smiled. "I know you and your brothers cause some trouble, but everyone deserves a second chance. Everyone has a dark desire; they just try to hide it." She told me. My eyes were filled with curiosity. And tiredness.

"What's your dark desire?" I asked her as I took a piece of cake with my fork. She did the same with her fork. "To punish those who gave me a bad childhood. I lived in fear of my classmates as a child. Even when I was being sent to the hospital they had the nerve to say rude things about me and even spread rumors." She told me. I wanted to know why she just told me these things instead of being protective of herself because I'm a bad-guy, but I just popped a piece of cake in my mouth and let her continue. "Even with that dark desire, I don't want to do that. Those people, who I'll never see again, made me stronger. I don't fear that anymore. I don't let people bring me down. I realized that they were just jealous. I feel that is punishment enough for them." She said to me.

I yawned, not because of her little story, I thought it was a nice story, but because I was getting tired. We already finished the big piece of cake, too. I closed my eyes. I could feel her smile warmly at me. I shivered a bit; there was a small cool breeze. She moved me so my head was on her lap. Her hands were surprisingly warm as she gently stroked my brown hair. She started to sing. Normally, people would find it weird if a girl would start singing out of nowhere, but I found it comforting.

She was singing Alluring Secret: Black Vow that was originally sung by Rin and Len Kagamine; the two Vocaloids. She had a pretty voice, even though she told me her singing was one of the reasons she was made fun of, I liked her voice. When she finally got to Len's part, I fell asleep.

I woke up like at 6:30 am. She was nowhere in sight. I walked home, wondering if the girl was just a dream. No one asked me questions except Brick, when we were the only two in the house at some point. I answered him, but I didn't mention the girl, Katsumi.

Story time, over. I walked to the entrance just to receive another text from Butch. _You're trying to find Kimi right? Well my dear brother, she is out setting up the festival. Though, I did see her walk out the castle with Kenji . . . . . holding hands. They left to eat breakfast together in the morning but I think they are probably in the middle of working now. –Butch ;)_

This guy, I shall kill this guy. He couldn't have told me earlier? I have a feeling he'll say 'you didn't ask' though. I sighed and walked out of the castle. Whatever. I'll just tell Kyo to throw a shuriken at him for 5 bucks. I think she would do it for free, but I'm the one making her, let's not get people who aren't involved in trouble.

I walked to the place where the festival is being set up. Everyone was doing a pretty good job. They were even ahead of schedule. They were working in groups of two at each place. There were some workers working on their own too.

I saw some of my little cousins helping out too. I'm glad they didn't turn out to be snobs because we're 'royalty'. Well, technically we stole our title, but no one really remembers. I saw Kenji working on putting together a dunk tank all by himself. He was almost done, the water was already in the tank, but he had trouble fixing the seat that one of the volunteer workers would sit on. He pushed the target, that a ball is supposed to hit, but the seat didn't move. It's supposed to make the person who sits on it fall off, to fall in the water. I just watched as I helped a worker set up the ticket stand for raffles.

"Hey, Kimi, can you come over here for a sec?" Kenji asked. I couldn't see her face, but I saw a girl walk up to him, using a hair band that was on her wrist to put her brown hair into a ponytail. "Yeah Kenji? Need some help?" The girl asked him. He nodded. "I can't get the seat to move. Can you go on it? To see what the problem is?" He asked her. She nodded. "As long as you don't get me soaked Kenji." She told him. "Like I'd do that Kimi; do you not trust me?" Kenji asked her, pretending to be hurt. The girl, Kimi, laughed as she playfully pushed him. She got on the seat, her back still facing me. "Hey, I see the problem. One of the bolts fell off." She told him. Kenji grabbed a bolt on the floor and fixed the problem. He walked away from the tank to put away some tools.

"HEY LOOK! THE DUNK TANK IS DONE!" Someone shouted. Some high-school volunteers ran up to it. They were all freshman from an all boy school, so it's very likely they'll be attracted to a girl about their age. "Get me off this thing!" Kimi exclaimed in a whisper to Kenji. He ran up to her, but it was too late. One of the guys threw a ball that hit the target and Kimi fell in the water. My eyes widened, and so did Kenji's. Her hair tie ripped as she rose from the water. Kenji helped her out. She wrung her hair to get some water out. "Sorry . . ." He said to her. "It was their fault, not yours. I'm going to continue making Naomi's food stand. She wanted me to make it." She told him. I found a towel close by me, so I walked up to Kimi, who was making her way back to Naomi's stand. "Here" I said to her. She turned around to face me. She had grey eyes, like Butch told me. She was pretty, but her face was familiar.

Finally. I finally met her. I only heard about her, I knew she was the one in the music room; Kenji told me, but I never met her face to face. "Thank you." She told me as she took the towel from my hand. I think today is going to be a good one. I decided to help her make the stand, and before we knew it, we were talking and getting along.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Oof! Sorry Akane!" Mieko yelled as she bumped into the short red-head. Mieko had some books in her hands, so she couldn't really see. Luckily none of them fell. "It's ok." Akane told her. Mieko smiled but then a thought came into her mind. "Akane, do they even let workers wear hats?" She asked her.

Akane touched her black beret. She shook her head. "Don't tell." She told Mieko with a small smile. Mieko giggled. She walked over to the little kids she was helping. Mieko handed them the books they were looking for and she walked them over to the kid section with Akane. "Ok, what book do you want us to read first?" Mieko asked the 6 year olds as they sat on the rug in front of her and Akane. A little girl handed Akane a book.

The book was titled 'Heroine's Secret'. Mieko, being a super hero lover nodded in agreement to the girl's choice. Akane handed Mieko the book. She didn't want to read first. Even if it was a small story, she doesn't really like being first.

Mieko opened the book and read the first couple pages. "Once upon a time, there was a heroine named Blitz. She was the protector of the world. She saved the children from her evil enemy, Blast. They were evenly matched; she would barely win, giving peace to the world until he returned. She would soon disappear, only to come back when he returns. No one knows where the girl would go, same for the boy. One day, one dark day for the world, the boy came back. The two fought for days, trying to overcome each other. The boy proved himself to be stronger. Blitz lost. He asked her if she had any last words before she disappears. She told Blast she did." Mieko read. Akane asked the children a question.

"What do you think Blitz told Blast?" Akane asked them. A boy raised his hand. Akane pointed at him. "She might say she'll never give up! But Blitz doesn't know that boys are better!" The boy said. Some of the little girls pouted and glared at him. A girl raised her hand. Akane pointed at her. "I think she'll tell him it doesn't have to be like that. That she can't die." The little girl said. Mieko giggled. "Good answers. Ok, let's keep reading.  
Blitz looked at him in the eyes and said, "It can't end this way. If I'm gone, what will you do? We are one. We understand each other, but this is how you choose to be. Destroy me already. I'd rather die a hero, than an enemy any day." Blast's hand glowed with black energy, ready to suck out the power and energy in her. But he hesitated. "Go ahead! Kill me!" Blitz shouted. Blast looked at her. "I-I can't." He told her." Mieko read.

The little kids gasped. Mieko smiled. This was her favorite story as a child. She continued. "Blitz looked up at him. "Why not?" She asked him. Blast sighed. "I don't know." He told her. Blitz put one hand on his cheek. He blushed. "Are you sure you don't know?" She asked him. "No." Blast answered her. Then, he did the unexpected. Blast kissed her." Mieko read. Some of the little girls 'awed' while some of the boys had a face of disgust. Akane read the ending.

"H-He loved her. He didn't realize it until now. He gave up his evil ways to be with her. Not only was the world in peace forever, but the two lived happily together. The people didn't know they were in love and why they disappeared; they thought the two killed each other, but Blitz and Blast lived as normal people. Their secret identities kept them safe. Blitz always loved him, and she always knew it. She hid her secret so no one would think badly of her. But now she knows that it doesn't matter who you love, as long as you're happy. This, was the heroine's secret. The end." Akane read as she closed the book. The little kids clapped. Mieko heard a loud clap from behind her. She turned around to see Brick.

"Oh, hello Master Brick." She said. "Go, I'll read the next book." Akane whispered softly. She's starting to learn to speak more. Plus she knows what's going to happen. Mieko whispered 'thanks' and walked up to Brick. "Cute story Mieko. You look like someone who loved those kinds of stories as a kid." Brick said to her. Mieko blushed. "Ah, so I'm right." Brick said. Mieko rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you loved super heroes too." Mieko told him. Well he does have her DNA, so they should have been into some of the same things. "Correct Pink, how'd you know?" He asked her. "Um, lucky guess?" Mieko answered as a question. Brick laughed. "We really are starting to get to know each other, huh?" Brick said to her. _Yeah, except you don't know I'm your enemy_ Mieko thought. "Yeah, we really are." Mieko told him. "You know how there's a festival tomorrow?" Brick asked her. Mieko nodded. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me. Would you?" He asked her. _OMG the plan is working!_ Mieko thought. She blushed and smiled. "Sure. I'd love to go with you." She answered him. Brick smiled. "Cool! I'll see you tomorrow! Later! Oh, um I mean I'll see you later! N-No! I mean um, bye!" He stuttered as he ran out of the library. Mieko heard him yell 'YES!' even in the library.

She shook her head while smiling and walked back to the group of children.

* * *

**Katsumi: Sorry for not posting! I was at vacation. My sister and I slept in the same bed and she kept pushing me off in her sleep. I'd yell at her about it in the morning and she'd seriously not know what I'm talking about.**

**Blake: Good, they're gone.**

**Butch: R&R! Sorry if there were any mistakes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Katsumi: I've noticed something . . . .**

**Kaoru: That you're the character that usually has the worst luck?**

**Katsumi: Yeah . . . **

**Blake: WHO WAS THE PERSON THAT ENTERED THE DOOR?!**

**Butch: Dude, you do realize you're asking a question you know the answer to?**

**Blake: I know, but to the readers, they are asking that too. IS IT ME? IS IT AKANE? BOOMER?! MAYBE EVEN BUTCH OR BRICK?! AKARI OR NAOMI!?**

**Momoko: Katsumi doesn't own D! PPGZ! She only owns Katsumi(Kimi)/Melody and Blake.**

**Miyako: Glossy-Butterfly58 owns Akane and BunniesGoRAWRRR owns Akari Rose.**

**Brick and Boomer: Enjoy reading people. Review after reading!**

* * *

**(Kimi POV) (It's a short one) (Friday morning)**

I woke up hearing the sound of a computer turn off. I opened my eyes just to find . . . . Well, nothing. Thinking that it was just my imagination; I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. After I finished taking shower, I heard a noise again. Like the sound of a door opening and closing. I can tell the difference between the sound of someone coming in, than from someone coming out, and that was definitely someone coming in. I changed into my uniform as fast as I could, not caring if my hair was wet. I put on my contacts and opened the door to the bedroom; slowly.

I walked out of the bathroom, my feet taking small steps into my bedroom.

"Good morning, Melody." I heard someone say. _Keep a straight face . . . . Question any suspicions . . . ._ I thought to myself. Why couldn't Kyo connect our minds so she can hear the predicament I'm in?

"Oh, didn't she die? Along with those other PowerPuffs? I find it disrespectful to be called a name that is not me and of a person who does not exist anymore." I asked as I brushed my hair, not facing the person who is rested on my bed. I don't know who the person is yet, but the voice is familiar. "Nice try. But your friend, 'Kyo' was talking to herself and I overheard her." The person explained. Kyo . . . why? _She doesn't need to know about my problem. None of them do._

"Well what did she say?" I asked. "That she is the most unlucky out of you 4, until remembering you suffer from a black and white problem. Now, I do recall that in the past, some lights in those two colors hit people. Am I correct?" The person asked me. "Y-Yes." I answered. I felt the person come closer to me. I couldn't sense where the person was at because they were blocking my senses. _There's only one person who can block my senses . . ._

I gasped when I realized the person was standing right behind me. "Well then, let's see here. Wait, what's this?" The person asked. I could feel a pair of eyes looking at my hand. The person gently grabbed my arm and took off my glove. I felt my white aura shine, as well as another one under it. "Heh, it looks like Melody is caught. Should I tell your friends?" The person asked me. "Please, don't get them into this. This is my situation, not theirs." I pleaded. I felt the person pull me close, the person's head moved near my neck. I stood frozen. I dropped my brush as well.

"I don't want to do this, but for the sake of my family, should I, do it now? Or save it for later?" The person whispered, sending a chill go down my spine. I know what he meant by that. There are two ways to get it out of me. One of them is pure anger. His lips were getting closer. I felt my cheeks blush. _No, not today, not now. Please, I at least want to tell my friends to escape before it happens. And how did he figure out the second way? He knows my fear._

"PLEASE STOP!" I yelled as I pushed the person away from me. I looked at him with watery, emotionless eyes. "Please, don't. Kill me if you need to but don't make my friends suffer because of my problem." I told him.

He just stood there, his eyes had sympathy for me but the smile on his face didn't. My thoughts were: _First of all, how smart did this guy get to know how to get . . . . THAT out of me, and second of all, what is he planning to do with me? I thought this guy was supposed- *Mental Sigh* I guess some people hide true personalities. Plus, his black Z rays became stronger over the years; I can feel them._

"I'm sorry . . . but this . . . is how destiny chose to make your life. No way to avoid it. You either pick now, or later. If you do pick later . . . you have to do something my dear brother said he wanted you to do someday." He told me. I sat down on my bed. He sat down next to me. "W-What was it?" I asked him. He told me, and I felt a tear go down my face. "Now or later?" He asked me again.

"I have no choice. If I want to keep my friends safe, then I must pick later." I said to him as I put my glove back on. I walked out of the room, with him behind me. He then left to join his brothers, and probably take them to the kitchen to watch something . . . . Entertaining for them.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"So all this time you knew the boys would ask us out?" Mieko asked Akane. She smiled and nodded. "So did I, Sweet Pea!" Akari Rose exclaimed. "Well, I was the one that told them." Naomi said to the 3 girls. "And you?" Kyo asked Emi. "Err; I didn't even know what was going on." Emi answered. The girls laughed as they ate breakfast. Kenji walked over to the table with his plate and joined them.

"Morning girls." He greeted. "Morning Kenji." The girls greeted back. Akane just waved 'hello'. "So I hear 3 out of 4 of you are going to the festival with the princes. Who might those three girls be?" Kenji asked with a smile. "Me, Boomer asked me." Miya told him. "The perv asked me." Kyo said. Kenji tilted his head in slight confusion. Mieko giggled, remembering that's what Kimi does when she gets confused sometimes.

"Butch?" He asked her. She nodded. "And Brick asked me." Mieko said. "I was there . . ." Akane said softly. "Hee-hee! I walked past him when he ran out of the library. The little Pineapple was shouting with pleasure." Akari stated while giggling.

"Akari, you said you were going to go to the festival. Are you going by yourself?" Miya asked her. Akari giggled and shook her head. "Don't worry about me little Petunia. Raiden is taking me." Akari told her.

"Raiden?" Mieko repeated. "Yup! He's my boyfriend!" Akari exclaimed. Mieko spit out some orange juice. Kyo choked on some toast. "You have a boyfriend?" Miya asked. Akari nodded happily.

"Well, he IS one of the only guys who can withstand all that happiness." Kenji joked. Naomi elbowed him playfully.

"Oh, hey, Kenji? I asked Kimi to make my food stand for the festival, did it look good?" Naomi asked him. He nodded. "The purple and lavender sign really made it look exquisite." Kenji answered. "She finished it already?! Wow!" Naomi said with a surprised look. "Well, I did have some help." They heard a voice say. Kimi sat down between Akane and Kyo. "Why are your eyes a bit red?" Akane asked her. "Allergies." Kimi told her. Kenji didn't seem convinced. That was the same reason she tried to use when she was sick.

"Who helped you?" Naomi asked. "I did." They heard a voice say. Kimi felt a shiver go down her spine. The workers all looked to their right to see the four princes themselves. "I helped her." Blake said again. The four guys all looked at Kimi, who nodded slowly.

"Y-Yes. He did." Kimi said as she took a bite of red velvet cake from her fork. "Desert for breakfast?" Butch asked. "Hey! What's wrong with that?" Both Brick and Mieko yelled. Blake just looked at the cake, memories flowing through him. The two orange-haired counterparts blushed.

"So what time should we take you girls to the festival?" Boomer asked.

"Hmm, maybe an hour and a half after it opens?" Miya suggested. "Yeah, an hour and a half after." Kyo repeated, looking at her deadly toast that tried to kill her earlier. "So, why are you guys here?" Mieko asked them. "Can't we say hello to our workers?" Brick asked. Kyo and Emi looked at each other, and then faced the princes. "No." They told the princes at the same time. "Kimi where did you get the cake?" Brick asked.

"Oh, I made it yesterday. If you want some, the cake is in the fridge." Kimi told him. Mieko and Brick both ran to the fridge to get the cake. Everyone sweat-dropped. Well, those two do love sugar and sweets.

"Kimi! There is no cake left!" Mieko cried out. "Check behind the cabbage . . . ." Kimi said quietly. It was enough for them to hear. "OH!" Mieko said as she took out the cake. She and Brick cut out a piece each for themselves. Kimi took her plate and put it in the sink. Brick took her seat. She didn't mind. "This is really good!" Brick said with a surprised look.

"Does she really look like a bad baker or cook to you?" Kyo asked. "No, but you do." Butch said. "Shut up." Kyo growled before taking a bite of her toast. "Miya, where do you think we should go first at the festival?" Boomer asked. "I really want to play some of the games there!" Miya said. Emi smiled. "Well, I'll be working there, so walk over to my booth you two." Emi told them.

"They have bumper cars too! Last week they were setting up the rides. I want to go on the Ring of Fire." Butch said. Kyo's eyes widened. "They have rides!? Cool!" Kyo exclaimed. Kimi started walking towards the door, until she felt a hand grab her wrist.

She turned her head to see Kenji with a smile on his face. "Hey I was wondering since you don't have anyone to go with to the festival . . ." Kenji started. _No . . . no . . . they're looking at me. HE'S looking at me . . . . _Kimi thought.

"Do you want to go with me?" Kenji asked. "No. I don't like you. I will never like you . . ." Kimi started, her eyes filled with tears. "Nor will I ever love you. I h-hate you. I-I never want to see you again." Kimi told him, her tears falling down her face. Kenji let go of her, his eyes filled with shock and sadness. "You're not serious are you-" Kenji said but was cut off.

"N-Never talk to me again. I n-never want to hear your voice e-ever. Pl-Please, this is for your own good." Kimi said and ran out crying. Everyone's eyes widened. "Kimi wait!" Kenji yelled and ran after her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE. I DON'T EVEN WANT TO LOOK AT YOU."

Boomer's eyes were filled with sadness but a look on his face differed. Brick was surprised a bit at her choice of words, but couldn't help but smirk. Butch was just smirking and Blake well, was shocked and a bit happy at the same time. He couldn't help but feel bad for Kenji though.

"W-What was that about?" Akane asked, feeling a bit sad for Kenji. Akari stayed quiet. She was obviously a bit angry at Kimi. What kind of person says those kinds of things?! Hurtful much . . . .

"She's so . . . . Heartless." Naomi whispered. "This isn't Kimi. Not the one I know." Kyo said. "I believe you, Kyo. She looked like she didn't want to say those words. Plus, she was crying." Emi said. She didn't chase her brother because she knew he was doing the right thing. He just needed to choose his words wisely.

"Well, those words can bring emotions out of people. Even the person saying them." Brick said. "Yeah, it may be painful, but the truth hurts, babe." Butch added while looking at Kyo. She blushed and focused back on her food, eating it angrily. "That's so mean . . . ." Boomer mumbled but said the rest inaudible. Miya stood up and hugged Boomer.

"I know it's mean Boomer, I don't know what has gotten into her." She told him. He hugged her back. She looked at him and smiled. "Come on, let's go to the garden." She told him. The two walked out of the kitchen.

Akari just stood up, put her plate in the sink and walked away from the group. "Emi, come on, the kids are probably waiting for us outside for soccer." Kyo told her. Emi groaned. "I'll only enjoy it if they kick better." Emi said as she stood up.

"You girls need help?" Butch asked. Before Kyo could answer . . . "YES!" Emi exclaimed. "Then I'll come with you two." Butch told them. "Hm, that's a first." Kyo said as they walked out of the huge kitchen.

Naomi started making some foods and desserts for the festival. "Hey Blake, I can use some help over here!" Naomi said as she opened the oven which had some cupcakes she made earlier. "Coming." Blake said as he walked over to her.

"Come on Akane! Library time!" Mieko exclaimed. "Library time?" Brick repeated. "Yes." Mieko replied. The two girls walked to the door until Mieko stopped and turned to face Brick. "Are you coming?" She asked him.

"Really?" He asked back, a bit surprised. "Well, this is YOU'RE castle right?" Mieko asked. Akane giggled. The two continued walking. "H-hey! Wait up!" Brick yelled and ran to catch up to the two giggling gingers. Well, red-head and ginger.

"Hey, Naomi?" Blake called her as he mixed some cookie dough. "Yes?" She asked him. "Do you think I-?"

"Have a chance to be with Kimi?" Naomi asked, cutting him off. "Yeah . . ." Blake said as he blushed. "Well, things take time. I'm sure she's hurting in the inside. I believe Emi. Who caused Kimi to say those words . . . .? No one knows. All I know is that it can go into your benefit. Or Kenji's" Naomi told him. "Do you-?"

"Know everything? Yes, I do." Naomi said with a smile. Blake couldn't help but smile a bit as well. She really does have an influence.

* * *

"KIMI!" Kenji called her as he ran after her. She stopped, did a pirouette, and vanished in a teal light. "Powers these days . . ." Kenji mumbled to himself. He started thinking. Where would she be? Her room is an obvious place to go, so that's out of the question. She would go to a place that gives her comfort.

"The music room!" He exclaimed. He ran all the way to the end of the hallway, opened a door . . . . Just to get to another hallway. Kenji sweat-dropped. "You know, these are the kinds of times when you realize how big a place is." He said out loud.

Kenji ran up to the door (Which was about a 4 minute run) and opened it, just to see Kimi in the corner of the room holding her knees, crying. Her face was hidden because she was facing down; her knees touching her forehead. "If you're crying, why did you say that to me?" Kenji asked her. "If anything, I should be crying. That really hurt you know." He told her as he sat on the floor next to her.

"I-I c-can't t-tell y-you." Kimi stuttered. "Why not?" He asked her. "I-I just c-can't tell you." She answered Kenji. "I-I'm not who you th-think I am." She added. "I think I can take a guess." He told her.

"You didn't mean any of those words, huh?" He asked Kimi. She just nodded. "I can see it in you. You're being used like a puppet. You have no choice, don't you?" He told her. Again, all Kimi could do is nod. "You do have a choice, Kimi. Destiny isn't something that would change on its own; destiny is something YOU MAKE change." He told her. "My problem isn't normal Kenji. I have no chance in changing my own destiny before it's too late." She told him, her face still hidden. "Don't say that Kimi. It's not like you're on the princes' bad sides." He said to her as he put his hand on her back.

"As Kimi, I'm on one of the princes' bad sides. As me . . . ." She started. She lifted her head up to face Kenji, her teal eyes looking at his water blue ones. "I'm in ALL . . . of their bad sides." She finished.

"Katsumi?" He asked. "How do know my-?"

"We went to school together before all of this happened and you disappeared." Kenji said, cutting her off. He continued. "I remember you and your other 3 friends would always leave class to go to the nurse. You always had the most realistic reason. I, I wanted to be your friend but you were either always by yourself with a piano or with them." He said. Katsumi was a bit surprised by that last part. He would watch her practice while everyone was at lunch?! "Why did you hide your identity?" He asked her.

"They're going to hunt me down if I don't. They think I'm dead." Katsumi explained. "They want to kill you?" Kenji asked. "No. They want to USE me. When they thought I died, they were both happy and full of regret. I'm basically what they want. My other friends back then weren't needed because they were pure." She told him, covering up the 3 other girls' backs. Let's not get them involved . . . "You're not?" He asked. Katsumi's eyes began to fill with tears as she nodded. All Kenji could do was stroke her back to comfort her.

"I-I didn't ch-choose to l-live this life. I-I just wanted t-to be n-normal. But even th-the normal me is d-different. I'm like them, that's why they want me. I don't know what to do anymore. I have no cards to play. I lost. If I don't surrender . . . I die. Then it's Game Over." She said her voice slowly turning into a whisper as she spoke.

"I don't know what to say to that. But I'll help in any way I can. I can't lose someone who's like a little sister to me." Kenji told her. She smiled. "That means a lot to me Kenji, thanks." She told him as she put on her contacts, becoming Kimi once again. The two walked up to the door.

"Now I just have to hope that HE won't make me do anything else." Kimi said as Kenji opened the door. _Right… the person that made her say those words to me… _Kenji thought as they walked down the hallway.

"Who was it?"

* * *

**(OH….I feel bad…..torturing you guys right when you were about to get an answer. Well, I don't feel bad at all. I'm quite happy that you people are getting tortured. Ok, I sound like a sadist….NEVERMIND!)**

"I'm so glad you four came to help!" Naomi said as she, Mieko, Miya, Kyo, and Kimi were in the huge kitchen making food for the festival. Miya was helping Kyo, since she isn't much of a chef.

Mieko smiled. "Akane said she could do some of my work, which was a little bit, so I told her I'd help you." Mieko said as she mixed some frosting. "Aw, that's sweet!" Naomi said with a smile. "KYO! I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUT THAT!" Miya yelled. Kyo was making some cookies with little success. Kimi rolled her eyes. You'd expect her to learn how to cook and bake from her mother.

"Hey, Naomi, do you have a boyfriend?" Miya asked. "No, I don't really want to have one right now. I haven't really noticed anyone other than the people in the castle." She told the four. "Well whatever decision you make is a good one." Miya told her.

"Thanks Miya! So what are you girls wearing to the festival?" Naomi asked them. "Don't know…don't care." Kyo mumbled. "I'm not even sure if I'll go." Kimi said silently. "WHAT?! YOU HAVE TO GO!" Mieko exclaimed. "Well, fine, I'll go by myself." Kimi mumbled.

"NO! YOU NEED TO GO WITH SOMEONE." Mieko shouted. "Well, Akane probably hates me… And I'm not the one to talk to people so I either skip the festival or I go by myself. Pick one Pink." Kimi told Mieko, who was glaring at her.

"Kimi-san, I think it would be best if you wouldn't anger Mieko-chan." Miya said, trying to stop the two from starting an argument. "NIETHER." Mieko yelled. "Mieko-san, calm down, it's her decision to choose." Naomi said to her. Mieko didn't listen.

"YO PINK! SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled. Everyone except Kimi turned to face Kyo. "Thank you. We have work to do. So let's all shut up…..and keep working. I'm tired of hearing all this yelling." Kyo said as she put some cookies in the oven. "Fine, Kimi, go by yourself….stay here….you choose." Mieko mumbled angrily as she put the frosting in a frosting bag.

"I'll go." Kimi mumbled. "What?" Miya asked. "I said I'll go." Kimi repeated. "By yourself?" Kyo asked. "I was always by myself when my friends had boyfriends or dates, which was all the time. I think I'll be ok." Kimi told them. Everyone looked at her with eyes of sympathy. Kimi felt a shiver go down her spine as she was reminded of the person who gave her that look in the morning.

"You've never dated anyone Kimi?" Naomi asked. "Nope." She said as she made some fruit tarts. "Um…Miya… what time is it?" Mieko asked her blonde friend. Miya took out her phone.

"Ummm… A COUPLE OF MINUTES BEFORE WE NEED TO GET READY!" Miya exclaimed.

"Well then, you guys should get going." Kimi said to the three. Miya and Mieko grabbed Kimi and started dragging her away.

"YOU are coming with us!" Miya and Mieko exclaimed.

"Sorry Naomi…I'm being dragged away…" Kimi mumbled as they left.

Naomi sweat-dropped. "Well then, Blake left and now them… I need help… Why are the other kitchen workers so lazy…?" Naomi said with a sigh.

"WHO'S ROOM SHOULD WE GO TO?!" Mieko asked in a loud voice. "Don't know…don't care." Kyo said as she ran along with them. "Let go of me…" Kimi mumbled, but of course no one heard her. "Let's just go to my room." Miya suggested. Mieko nodded and they all went to Miya's room.

"Ok, we need to look really nice for those boys. We only have maybe a couple of days or weeks before we strike." Mieko said as she took off her ribbon that tied up her long hair. "And why am I here…?" Kimi asked the three. "YOU need to suffer as much as me. You didn't get asked by your counterpart. So he needs to notice you." Kyo said as she looked through Miya's closet.

"Kimi-san, why did you yell at Kenji?" Miya asked her politely. "I don't. Want. To talk. About it." Kimi said quietly in a sad tone. She and he agreed not to go together (even if they're friends) because _he_ would get suspicious. They also agreed not to talk to each other when there is a prince watching them. "You're still going to the festival." Mieko told her.

"Fine, but can't I just go as myself. As Katsumi?" Kimi asked them. "Why?!" Kyo asked her in a surprised tone. "So he'll notice me." She answered her in a calm tone. "But they'll know it's you…" Miya said in a worried tone, referring to Kat's other identity, Melody. "No they won't. Why do you think I tell you to say Kimi-san instead of -chan? You girls don't know me as much as you think. Just trust me. Plus, I've got my glove." She told her. "No not that glove. Wear your backup glove. They'll notice that it's similar to Kimi's glove." Mieko told her.

Kimi nodded. "Now, we need to pick outfits…. Kyo is going on the rides so lucky for you Kyo; you won't wear any dresses or skirts." Miya told her. Kyo put her fist in the air while saying 'Yes!'

"Kimi what is Kat going to do?" Miya asked as she made Kyo go take a shower. "Probably go to where they play music . . . . Maybe leave the place at some point to go to the park…" Kimi told her. Mieko and Miya wanted to question her about the park but decided to ignore it. Instead the two just giggled, causing Kimi to tilt her head in confusion.

"You are wearing a dress!" Miya exclaimed. Kimi could have sworn she heard Kyo laughing in the shower. "Can't I just wear a skirt instead…? It's less embarrassing…" Kimi told them. "Nope. Either a dress as Kat, or a skirt as Kimi." Mieko told her. Kimi sighed. "Fine…" She said with a sigh. "Don't worry. I'll pick a high-low dress since those are the only kind you wear." Miya said as she searched through her closet.

Kyo came out of the shower with a towel covering her. She was snickering, which earned her a kick to the knee by Kimi. "OW! GEEZ, no need to break my bone." Kyo said to her. Kimi just rolled her eyes and took a shower like Miya told her.

After the four all took their showers, they put on their outfits. Miya put on a baby blue peplum top with white shorts a bit higher than mid-thigh and baby blue flats. She had her aura hiding bracelet on and her hair was put into low curled pig-tails. She smiled. Miya has some of the best clothes in Tokyo. Plus, some of the clothes she got in a America are pretty cute too.

Kyo had on a green top with a thin gold belt on it. Over it she had on a black cardigan (no buttons) with white polka-dots. She had on light green skinny jeans and green converse. Her hair was left the way it was, just brushed nicely. She put on an emerald ring that hides her aura instead of her usual bracelet. Her outfit was a bit girly, but acceptable. At least she isn't wearing a dress like someone . . . . Kyo was snickering in her mind, until she realized she's going on a date with a pervert. Some people . . . .

Mieko put on a cotton candy soft pink strapless top with a fitted cropped denim vest and a denim mini skirt. She had on leggings that ended above the knee in a similar color of her top and pink strap sandals. Mieko had on her aura hiding bracelet and put her hair into her usual pony tail with a ribbon to match her vest. She always wondered why Miya had clothes in all of their colors, but she doesn't want to question it. She gets to borrow cute clothes! Most of her clothes are Miya's own designs she made.

Well, Kyo was trying to hold in her laughter seeing Katsumi come out in a strapless high low lace bodice dress. The top of the dress was a black lace kind of style but the rest was just plain teal. The front of the dress ended a bit above the knee, close to mid-thigh, but the back of the dress ended mid-calf. She had on a black lace fingerless glove that ended in the middle of her arm, close to her elbow but not so much. The diamond was at the end of the glove, at her ring finger, making look like she was wearing a ring.

Miya sprayed something in her hair that made it wavy and put her hair to the front instead of behind her where her longish hair usually was.

"Pahahahaha!" Kyo laughed at Katsumi, who was frowning in return. "Get me out of this." Katsumi mumbled. "No! You look cute! We all look cute!" Mieko exclaimed. "I feel like I look horrible." Katsumi muttered.

"Why?" Miya asked her friend. Katsumi pointed at Kyo who was laughing her butt off. Miya walked up to her and yanked her best-friend's raven hair. "OW! WTH?!" Kyo yelled, using the actual words instead of the short-cut. "Language!" Mieko yelled. "Yeah, it is a language. A harsh one." Kyo said as she glared at Mieko. "I yanked your hair because you're being rude. Do you want to wear a dress instead Kyo?" Miya asked her. Kyo quickly shook her head. "Then don't laugh at Katsumi-san." Miya told her.

"I can't leave the castle as me, so I'll see you guys later." Katsumi told them. She did a pirouette and vanished in a teal light. "Come on girls; let's go see if Naomi needs some help." Mieko said as she stood up. The girls walked over to the kitchen to see Naomi wearing a pretty lavender outfit while handing some serving plates and clear boxes with foods and deserts to some workers.

"Hey Naomi, need help?" Kyo asked as they walked in. Naomi turned to face the girls and smiled. "No, that was the last of it. They're taking the food over to the festival at my stand right now as we speak. I'm heading over there in a minute. You girls look cute in those outfits!" Naomi exclaimed. "I made them." Miya said. "Really? I can see that you'll become a great fashion designer when we all grow up." Naomi told her. She may be about the same age as the girls, but Naomi is treated as an adult. She always knows the right things to say.

"Yeah, she's going to take over Yumiko's clothing line when she's older." Mieko said. "Is that a dream of yours?" Naomi asked Miya. Miya moved her hand in a way that said 'sort of'. "It is a dream, but it's also something that has already came true. Yumiko herself told me I'm next in line after her." Miya told her. Naomi smiled. "Well then make sure to make lavender and purple clothes for this girl." Naomi said, pointing at herself. Then she said her "good-byes" and "see you laters" and left.

The four princes walked in the kitchen. "Told ya they'd be in here." Butch said with a smirk. "Why did you guys drag me over here?" Blake asked Brick and Boomer who sweat-dropped in response. The two girly-girls sweat-dropped as well, remembering they did the same to their teal friend. "Hey, where's your friend? Kimi is it?" Brick asked the girls. Kyo was the first to speak. She isn't a great liar, but it's better than the other two girls.

"Don't know. She didn't want to go to the festival so she just left. Probably went to visit family or something." Kyo said. "Why doesn't she want to come?" Boomer asked. "Maybe because she doesn't want to go alone…?" Miya said in a question. "No, she doesn't care about that kind of stuff Miya. She probably just doesn't want to go. She's strange, I don't understand Kimi." Mieko said. _Or Katsumi…_ Mieko thought to herself.

"Like anyone does…" Kyo mumbled. "No, I can name one person…" Boomer said. "Who?" Miya asked. "Blake. He's strange too." He said. "Hey! I'm right here." Blake said to his brother. "Whatever. I'm leaving…" Blake said then left.

"Shall we?" Boomer asked Miya as took out his hand. Miya giggled and took his hand. Brick and Mieko were holding hands as well as they walked to the festival. Butch… Was having a hard time with Kyo.

* * *

**Kaoru: Well, that is a cheap chapter.**

**Katsumi: Hey! You try remembering EVERYTHING you just wrote in a notebook that your father burned for a fire.**

**Blake: Need I remind you what happened yesterday? That was hilarious when you told us.**

**Katsumi: Don't remind me. I have a hard time walking through that section without freaking out. People with innocence like me should know what I'm talking about.**

**~Meanwhile~**

**Miyako: Wait, I just need to get one more thing. We'll just walk through here since we'll get there faster through here.**

**Boomer: *thinking* **_**Why this place? This section is for girls! Don't touch anything...Don't touch anything…Don't touch any-GAH! My arm almost touched that! It almost touched that! I want to get out of here! ! ! !**_

**~Back in the hideout~**

**Katsumi: Yup, those are my thoughts. I'm basically like Boomer.**

**Butch: You panic when you go to the bra section? You're a girl!**

**Katsumi: And? I always hate going through there. I always freak out.**

**Blake: R&R! BunniesGoRAWRRR, you better give us a description of Raiden in your review! LATER BICUITS!**


End file.
